Weakness
by chibihatsuharu
Summary: [crossover of many animesOOC] Omake summary: Asuma Plotting, Yondaime Bleeding, Neji Cooking and Kakashi Rapping. How did this happen?NejiTen,SasuSaku,NaruHina Pg-13 for language. R&R Please. no flames..
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:I **DO NOT** OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF THIS STORY! sigh I wish I did. BUT I DON'T OKS!  
  
List of animes I borrowed the characters from: Naruto, Prince of Tennis, Bleach, Yu Gi Oh, X/1999, Fruits Baskets, Shaman King, Hikaru No Go, Yu Yu Hakusho, Digimon, Weiss Kreuz, Angel Sanctuary, DNAngel, Card Captor Sakura, Inu Yasha, Rurouni Kenshin and some street fighter/king of fighters characters.  
  
A/N: I had to ditch Punk'd cuz it had some problems... sorry. The story happens in an alternate universe. 3/4 of the characters are ooc for my own purposes. Like a confident Hinata, a very bad Ryoma and a nice Zabuza. THIS IS A NARUTO FIC! It concentrates on Tenten and Neji. I just added the other characters from the other shows to make it more fun. . And I made all the gennins the same age (15) and changed the ages of the other characters too except for the teachers...I'll shut up now.

Italics: thoughts

* * *

Prologue:   
  
"Welcome back Senseis," said Silva, the headmaster of Seishun Gakuen Academy. The teachers nodded and sat down. "This year should be promising. Last year's overall house winners, the leaf house, lost all its top notch students so it's a free for all this year.." He said grinning.  
  
"Then it will be my house that will win!" exclaimed Gai, the drama teacher and the head of Grass house. "The exuberance of youth! My house is full of it!" he added with his trademark grin and thumbs up pose.  
  
"Yeah right, maito-san." Said Anko, the physics teacher and head of the Cloud house. " your group was second last."  
  
"If I remember right, you house was the DEAD last." Said Yondaime, the head of star house and the English teacher.  
  
"Stop this. Leave it for your students to settle this." Said Fujiwarano Sai, the head of leaf house. "I have a feeling that last years second place houses will be in a much more heated battle this year." He said eyeing Kurenai of the rain house and Asuma of the lightning house. " Am I right?"  
  
"Shut the fuck up, Sai!" Snapped Asuma. "My house doesn't care about the top house title. All they care about is beating your gay house, Kurenai." Kurenai just glared at Asuma. _Jackass_. She thought.  
  
"Calm down guys." Said hatake kakshi, the gym teacher and head of Fire house. "both the lightning house and the rain house have equal shots at the title ok. Now lets get the freshmen sorted out."  
  
"Thank you, kakashi." Silva said and they sorted out the new students to their houses.

* * *

It was crap, I know. Basically there are 10 houses: Rain, lightning, cloud, leaf, fire, water, sand, sound, star, and grass. There are 24 students in each house and they have a head...I DID NOT rip this from harry potter...I ripped it from my old school's system. Read and review please. 


	2. Family, Neji and Ryoma

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stop bothering me.  
  
(A/N: Italics are for thoughts...when Kurenai said jackass about Asuma, that was a thought...too lazy to change it...) and I added Cowboy Bebop and Trigun to the long list of animes I used...Since there are so little females in the ones I chose (and I need Vash to be the teacher for food and nutrition (Home Ec). =P)

* * *

Chapter 1: Family, Neji and Ryoma  
  
**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.** Rang an alarmclock. A hand lazily felt for the off switch and turned the annoyance off. _Another year in prison_ Tenten thought as she let out a deep sigh. She sat up on her bed looking around her bedroom. The bedroom she won't sleep in until Christmas. _Why doesn't otousan and okaasan just enter us in a normal, public highschool...oh yeah... "We don't want you guys to be in the same school as those drug users" what a lame excuse._ She thought  
  
"I can make you a celebrity overnight..."rap music blasted from the room beside hers. _Gawd damnit_! She slipped on her slippers, opened the door and pounded on her older brothers room. "FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE IZUMO! TURN THAT SHIT OFF! IT'S 6 AM IN THE FUCKING MORNING!" she yelled trying to better the loud noise. The music suddenly stopped and the door opened revealing her older brother putting on the school t-shirt.  
  
"It's not shit, Aku Tenshi(A/N: Tenshi(angel) is the nickname I gave to Tenten. Aku means evil). It's Music." He said fixing his collar and putting on his blazer. "Why aren't you ready?" he asked looking at his sister, her hair still a mess and she still dawned her hello kitty pajamas.  
  
"Music to you, crap to me.," she said walking back to her room. She grabbed her towel and headed for the bathroom. "Izumo! Tenshi! Breakfast!" their mother shouted. She closed the bathroom door behind her and got in the shower. _Is he even my brother?_ She thought as she shampooed her hair. Someone then pounded on the bathroom room startling her. "Hurry up Aku Tenshi! I have to fix my hair!" cried Izumo from the other side of the door. She only heard bits of it because of the noise of the water. "I JUST GOT IN HERE, YOU JERK!" she yelled back. "Hurry up then!" he yelled. _Bastard_. She thought and decided to take her time.  
  
After half an hour, she got out of the bathroom, grinning at her furious brother and locked the door to her room to change into her Seishun Gakuen uniform. She looked at herself in the mirror, fully dress in her uniform: a navy blue blazer, white t-shirt, blue tie that had red, white, and yellow stripes and her plaid kilt. She cringed at the kilt. _Why do we have to wear a skirt?!? WHY?!?_ She asked herself. Knowing she can't change the school uniforms, she grabbed her luggage and went downstairs for breakfast. Her parents were already sipping their coffee. "Ohayo!" shouted Tenten gleefully. "Hey there kai," she said petting the family cat. He purred and went back to sipping its milk.  
  
"So Tenshi, are you excited to see Neji again?" Her father asked with a smile on his face. Ever since seventh grade, he knew the boy liked his daughter but he had too much pride to ask her out. _As long as it's Hyuuga Neji, I'm fine with it_, he thought. Tenten blushed lightly and quickly said "Not really. He's always cold to me. Dunno why though," and took a bite out of her toast. "Are you guys at least looking forward to school?" asked their mother. _Hell no! Only point I'm going is that you're making me!_ Tenten thought. "Kind of. Hinata, Anna, and I are going to try to get top marks again. You looking forward to school 'zumo?" she said looking at her brother who wasn't paying any attention to the conversation. Instead he was listening to his 'Music' full blast. She glared at him and yanked off his earplugs. "The hell was that for, baka?" he yelled rubbing his ears.  
  
"I'M NOT A BAKA!" she shouted back. "Kids! Stop!" cried their father silencing the teens. "Izumo, help me pack your luggage into the car. Tenshi, hurry up so you guys can have time to chat with your friends" Izumo gave her an icy glare and she responed by sticking out her tongue at him their mother sighed "why can't you two get along?" she asked staring at the door Izumo just walked out of. "Because he's a jerk, mother." Tenten responded. "You like Neji, don't you?" Tenten was caught off guard by her mother's sudden question about Neji. "NO!" Tenten yelled. "Tenshi, you can tell me. I won't tell your father." She smiled at the blushing teen. "I bit...He's cool and all. I've knowing him for so long that I don't want our friendship to get broken by a silly little crush." she said looking down. "Don't tell dad ok?" she pleaded and her mother gave her a nod. "Let's get you to school."

* * *

"Have fun kids! Be good! Especially you Izumo! No more detentions or else we'll cut your allowance! (A/N: ahh the threats to teenagers...Never works though...)" their mother yelled and they drove back to the city. "Great...We're back..." Tenten said. "Gimme you're bags, Aku Tenshi." She gave it to him without hesitation and grinned. _One thing good about him as a brother: he carries my bags for me_. They walked inside the school and izumo dropped their bags with the pile of luggage in the hall. He put on his Fire headband and Tenten did the same with her Rain headband. "Have fun, baka." And with that he walked over to his friends. "I hate him," she murmured and went to find some of her friends.  
  
She found Hinata, one of her roommates in the rain house reading a book on one of the couches. She shook her head and approached her from behind. "If you weren't the top female athlete last year, Hina, people can mistake you for Anna," she said startling the girl out of the trance she was in. "Tenshi! Heya!" she said hugging her friend. "Neji-niisan is somewhere here...Oi! Neji-nii! Tenshi's here!" she shouted at her cousin who was by the window. "Tenten" he said not even looking at her. _Asshole,_ she thought. _Don't' look at her...don't show her your blushing._ He thought. "gah...what a jerk." Hinata said shaking her head at her cousin's response. "Ignore him, Tenshi. Oh yeah, you weren't the who said they would have mistaken me for Anna cuz I was reading a book." "Really? Who was the other?" Tenten questioned as she sat down beside Hinata. As soon as she sat down, someone covered her eyes and she heard Hinata's and someone elses giggles. "Anna! Leggo!" she said thinking it was her other roommate, Kyoyama Anna. "What? I'm not Anna." A male voice said behind her "Quit that, Echizen" Neji said coming closer to the girls and the lightning house member. "Lighten up, Hyuuga. I just want to talk to her." Ryoma said as he took off his hands from Tenten's eyes. "Get away from my house mates, Lightning boy," Neji said fiercely. "You know, someone REALLY needs to remove that pole shoved up your ass."  
  
Tenten stood between the glaring boys. She knew that both boys would pound each otehr in a second but she didn't want a fight so early in the school year. "GUYS! Stop! It's the first day of school! Neji, he just wants to talk ok. Why do you care anyways?" Neji got more pissed off at Tenten's defence for the rival house member. He shot a final glare at the other boy and sat down at the couch across from Tenten and Hinata. Ryoma gave him a grin and out his arm on Tenten's shoulder infuriating the Hyuuga more. "Man you're short" he said jokingly. She responded witha light punch and a giggle. _Fucking bastard...moving in on Tenten...and what does she do? Play along...girls..._ he sighed.  
  
"WELCOME BACK, MY LOVELY STUDENTS!!!!" Yelled Gai-sensei as he got in the room the students was gathered in. The grade nines gave him a weird stare while the older grades just increased their volume. "QUIET!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Anko and the room fell into an awkward silence. "Thank god she's not my house head," said Naruto fixing his lightning headband. "It's bad enough that that bitch teaches grade 10 science but her as house head? I'd rather die a painful death" he said and got a bunch of giggles from the kids around him. "I suggest you be nicer to the teachers if you don't want an early detention, Uzumaki," said Kakashi-sensei. He gulped and pretended to pay attention to what Anko was saying. "Grades 10 to 12, you may proceed to your houses. Your teachers will be with you shortly after they get the grade nines," said Anko glaring at the students. "Dismissed." The room emptied to the halls where their luggage was now sorted by house. "See ya later, Tenshi," Ryoma said following Naruto to get his bags. Tenten followed Hinata and Neji to their pile. "He likes you..." teased Hinata. "Hey guys!" cried Anna who just came. "What did I miss?" "Ryoma hitting on Tenshi.." Hinata responded smiling from ear to ear. "Aw! Details! Now!" shouted Anna. Tenten just shook her head in disbelief. _I don't like Ryoma...he's nice but i like Neji..even if he's a cold hearted bastard now. _"MOVE!" shouted Neji behind them startling Tenten out of her thoughts. _Jerk_. "NOW!" The girls shot him a glare and walked off to their house. _Echizen Ryoma...great...now I have a rival for Tenten's love..._ he hung his head accpeting the truth and followed the giggling girls to their house.

* * *

Chp 1 done...No there won't be a Tenten/Ryoma Pairing...chapter 3 will explain why I have him in there...I think I'll add the naruhina and the sasusaku pairing after a while...I want to build up the conflict between the houses first right...I 'll stop now so you guys can review and I can type up the 2nd chapter. 


	3. Intros, Siblings and Schedules

**Disclaimer:** These are the following things I do not own: My house, the characters of this story and the world. Sorry if I disappointed anyone.   
  
**Authour's Note:** Uber Gomenasai! My brother got a virus from a porn site (oh the irony) and it deleted my os... it's up and running again so I got to upload today. Gomen again. I will make this story more comedic at chapter 5. I just have to build up on Neji's and Tenten's relationship and the house rivalries...Oh yeah, I the first chapter, I said Naruto was in the lightning house...I moved him to the Leaf house and shoved Lyserg (shaman king) in his place. ; on with the story...I call Tenten 'Tenshi' cuz it has 'Ten' in it and it's cute.

* * *

Weakness: Chp. 2: Intros, Siblings and Schedules

* * *

"YOSH! My final year in this hell hole!" Trowa Barton exclaimed as he dropped his bags by the stairs and proceeded to the den.  
  
"Shut the fuck up, Trowa," said Tao Jun. "I still have a year here!"  
  
"Aww. Trowa-senpai doesn't like us...He wants to get rid of us," teased Anna as she got into the den followed by Hinata Tenten and Neji. They all took a seat at the empty couch, Neji sitting on the armrest, beside Tenten. "Not that I want to be rid of you guys...I just want to be rid of her!" he pointed at Mudou Alexiel who sat beside him. "Jerk!" she tried to hit him on the arm but he moved out of the way. The rest of their house piled in, the girls giggling and talking, the boys shaking their heads and staring weirdly at the girls.  
  
"Sooo Tenten..."Neji started to ask. _Ok I started the conversation...what should I ask.._"How was your summer?" She smiled at him and told him about how boring her summer was. Although he really didn't want to know, he paid attention to her. _She's grown over the summer,_ he thought eyeing her while she talked.  
  
"ORIHIME, GET OFF OF ME!" shouted Ichigo to the girl sitting on his lap. "Hey! That's not the way you treat your girlfriend!" Retorted Inoue Orihime. Ichigo rolled his eyes and continued his chat with Fuji Syusuke and Roronoa Zoro.  
  
"Hey Tenshi, what's up with you and the hotty from lightning house?" asked Sora slyly. Tenten blushed a light pink while Neji fumed. _I don't like him..._she thought _Lightning bastard! DIE!_ Neji yelled in his head.  
  
"You like him...."teased Honda Tohru and got the other girls to chant, "You like him" with her.  
  
"SHUT UP!" said Sohma Kyou (A/N: if you guys aren't familiar with how Kyou- kun gets mad...he pops up orange cat ears...so cute...) "Who cares about this kind of stuff?"  
  
"WE DO!" shouted the girls in unison. Kyou just shook his head and stared up at the ceiling.  
  
"So, did ya kiss him yet?" asked Jun. "He's a friend! And I'm not dating him!" replied Tenten blushing more now.  
  
"Sure..." Hinata said and Tenten shoved her over towards Anna.  
  
"If he's not your boyfriend, then why are you blushing?" asked Ichigo holding on to Orihime's waist. Tenten didn't responded but Neji shot a fiery glare at Ichigo making the older boy gulp.  
  
"Welcome back guys," said Kurenai-sensei as she entered the room with 6 freshmen behind her. Kotetsu and Ichigo signaled at each other and the rest of the group knew what they meant.  
  
"I wonder who will be the first one pranked?" asked Tenten to Neji. He didn't respond but instead looked down on the floor. _What the hell's up with him?  
_  
"Lets start by getting to know each other more," Kurenai said. "Seniors, start." The grade 12's protested but was shot down by their teacher's glare. Monou Kotori, Mudou Alexiel, Takenuchi Sora, Fuji Syusuke, Trowa Barton and Hagane Kotetsu all introduced themselves adding a threat to their introductions. _So that's the plan... No way...why is he in this house..._Tenten stared at one of the boys. Neji followed her gazed to a boy with blue spiked up hair and was wearing his headband on his right arm. The grade 11s introduced themselves and continued the trend of the gr. 12s. Kurenai let out a deep sigh, completely disappointed on how the introductions were going so far and fear for the worst when she signaled the grade 10s to go.  
  
"I'm Hyuuga Hinata," said Hinata with a grin. "That's my cousin, Neji, who's older than me by 5 months. I'm introducing him since he's a cold- hearted bastard that's very antisocial so stay away from him. You guys can ask me for help but don't try to push your luck or you'll end up in the hospital." Kurenai hit her hand on her forehead.  
  
"Komiyama Anna is my name," Anna started. "Just ask Ichigo what happens when you bother me during the last 2 weeks of the semester. He knows first hand." She grinned at Ichigo.  
  
"Sohma Kyou. Don't come near me for any reason what so ever unless you want pain. Namingly you two." And he sat back down.  
  
"I'm Monkey D. Luffy! Call me Luffy! I like..." Luffy was pulled down by Zoro roughly and the younger boy shut up quickly.  
  
"I'm Kusanagi Tenten. You guys can ask me for help except for you," she pointed at the blue haired boy who gave her the finger.  
  
"Who's that?" asked Anna who flipped her finger at the boy.  
  
"Annoyance #2: my younger cousin, Horohoro." Tenten said hanging her head in shame.  
  
"Introduce yourselves, freshmen," said Kurenai, rubbing her temples from the sudden headache her older students gave her.  
  
"I'm Sohma Kisa! And I'm Sohma Kagura! We're twins!" said the girls in unison. Kyou sank down in his place.  
  
"Your siblings, Kyou?" asked Momoshiro.  
  
"Unfortunately," he responded glaring at beaming girls. "Where's the other brat?" he asked.  
  
"Triplets?!?!" shouted Kotori in surprise. Kyou nodded.  
  
"Momiji-kun is in the grass house and Cousin Hiro is in the Fire house." The girls explained.  
  
"I'm Yagami Hikari. My brother is Taichi from the Lightning house. I don't like him so I asked to be placed here," said the remaining girl.  
  
"Crawford, Nagi," said one of the boys. Just by the sound of his last name, the other students cringed. "I'm the son of the assistant head master. Don't mess with me." He added.  
  
"I'm Kusanagi Horohoro. Yes I am Tenten's cousin but I hate her cuz she's a bitch and she likes my younger sister more," said the boy with blue hair.  
  
"Want me to kill him?" offered Neji. Tenten shook her head. "You can help but I get to kill him," she responded not taking her eyes off her cousin. _Just like Izumo...minus the hair...both jerks_ she thought.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu. My name is Takatori, Omi. I'm glad to meet all of you," said the last boy politely. Kurenai drew a faint smile but was still rubbing her temples. _This bunch is worst than last years..._ she thought.

* * *

"Your rooms are the same as last year's. Freshmen get he empty room, the others will show you. Your schedules should be on your beds. You guys have 30 minutes to set up your stuff before lunch. Grade 12 girls are helping me cook lunch, grade 12 guys set up the table," she instructed. "You may go," she said going to the kitchen. All of them went to the staircase and climbed it to the top. Separating at the top, the boys went to the left and the girls to the right.  
  
Tenten opened the door to their room and ran towards her bed. "Same room, different paint job," she said plopping down on her bed.  
  
"Yeah, yeah...lets get unpacked and so we can have some time to talk to Kurenai-sensei about our summers and how we're going to kicks those bitches from lightning house," said Hinata taking the bed beside Tenten's. They unpacked fast and changed to their rain house sweatpants and sweaters.  
  
"Better," exclaimed Anna. "God, I hate those skirts." The other 2 girls let out a giggle.  
  
"Schedules!" Hinata called out as she grabbed her schedule from her desk. "Woo! It's balanced!" "Same!" replied Anna. "How bout you, Tenshi? Oh no..." Tenten just looked at her schedule in horror.

* * *

"NO WAY AM I GONNA SURVIVE THIS SEMSESTER!!!!!!!!!" Tenten shouted as she paced back and forth in the den.  
  
"I feel your pain, Tenshi," said Hinata staring at Tenten's schedule. _Too bad you can't change it Tenten...  
_  
"This has got to be the worst. Gai, Yondaime, Kurenai, Anko, and one of the 2 mandatories in one semester. Just hope your mandatory isn't health." Said Anna, cringing at the mandatory class.  
  
"Hey at least we're in the same English class," Hinata explained trying to brighten up the mood.  
  
"Yondaime-sama's English class..." Tenten said sitting on the couch. "Why do I get hell?!?!"  
  
"Don't think of this semester that much...just pass and think about next semester." Anna said trying to help out. "You have 3 easy subjects next sem."  
  
"ARGH!!!" Tenten yelled into a pillow.  
  
"Heya ladies!" said Luffy. "Anyone have Kurenai 3rd this semester?"  
  
Tenten put up her hand half-heartedly. "This blows big time..."  
  
Luffy just shook his head and opened the TV Closest to play some video games. "Need for speed anyone?" he asked the girls.  
  
"YOU BET!" cried Anna forgetting about Tenten's dilemma. Neji came into the den with an evil cloud hanging above his head.  
  
"You look grimmer than usual, nii-chan," Hinata pointed out.  
  
"He can get grimmer?" teased Anna. Neji gave her his cold glare but she just shrugged it off.  
  
"Whatever. Kurenai-sensei is almost done lunch. She wants us in there now." He reported.  
  
"FOOD!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Anna and Luffy in unison and bolted to the dining room. Hinata and Tenten just giggled and followed their hungry friends. Neji looked at the schedule his cousin left on the couch. _Tenten's schedule...I'm in 3 of her classes this semester and in 3 next semester..._He smiled at the schedule and put it back down where it was left. _I get to be with her a lot this year..._he thought happily as he entered the dining room.

* * *

Gah running out of comp time shakes fists at brother I'll see if I can upload the rest later tonite...and finish up chapter 4 for tomorrow nite since I'm gone all day at Buffalo tomorrow...I'll update soon I promise! 


	4. Lunch, Assembly and a date?

**Disclaimer:** As much as I want them...I don't own the characters of Naruto or any other series...they belong to the wonderful people who created them...I just borrowed them aite?  
  
Author's Note: Sasuke is VERY OOC! He's actually nice...oh how I want that to happen...oh well...cold hearted bastards are the best

* * *

Weakness: Chp. 3: Lunch, Assembly and A Date?!?!

* * *

Neji entered the dining room to find most of the guys sitting down. Fuji, Trowa and Kotetsu were almost finished setting up the table. He sat down at his seat between Kyou and Luffy.  
  
"Stay out, Ichigo!" yelled Orihime pushing out the orange haired boy out of the kitchen. "it's crowded enough in there and you're eating dessert!" she stuck out her tongue at him and went back into chat with the girls.  
  
"You can't blame me!" Ichigo yelled at the closed door. "I'm hungry! Ahh blah..." he sat down beside the reading Zoro. "So Neji, why didn't you beat up Echizen when he came on to your woman?"  
  
Neji fought the urge to get up and choke the older boy to death for bring up the lightning bastard. "She's not my girl." He said leering at the other boy. "I was going to beat him up but Tenten was in the way."  
  
"Ohhh..." responded Kyou sitting next to Neji. "Why don't you just accept the fact she likes him? Saves us a l-" he said but was cut of by Neji's punch.  
  
"He's from the lightning house. He's a rival! I dont want her to become the link for our down fall." Neji said fuming wih anger now.  
  
"You're jealous," said Trowa. "You like Tenten that's why you're like this"  
  
"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" yelled Neji. _Thank god the girls can't hear this...  
_  
"For someone who isn't jealous, your pretty worked up about this," Zoro pointed out.  
  
"Tenten and I have been friends since we were 3. I dont want anything to happen to her or to my cousin,"informed Neji.  
  
"YOU ARE JEALOUS!" shouted Kotetsu. _HANAKIRI!!!!_ Neji shouted in his head as anger filled his eyes.  
  
"Drop it!" said Momoshiro halting the furious Neji from getting up to murder the other boys. "Neji said he isn't jealous so leave him be." A few seconds afterwards, the grade nines ushered into the dining room. The younger girls seemed to have hit it off nicely while the boys...seem to detest each other.  
  
"Kyou-niisan!" shouted Kisa and Kagura as they started to walk to their orange haired brother.  
  
"One step closer and both of you will be six feet under," he replied coldly to the gleeful greeting his siblings. Kisa and Kagura stepped back to where Hikari was standing.  
  
"Kyou! Don't be like that," said Alexiel coming out of the kitchen with a pot of rice. "Freshmen has to sit near the house head," she explained pointing to the 6 chairs closest to the big chair at the head of the table. "Girls on the right, guys to the left." Not wanting to sit beside the teacher, the freshmen (except Omi who was too refined to do such childish act) dashed to get the furthest seat. Omi gladly took the seat closest to the teacher while Kisa was the unfortunate one to get the other. Tenten, Hinata, Anna and Orihime came out of the kitchen giggling about something that got the ones sitting down curious. Neji sweatdropped. _As much as I like her, them giggling every other minute is getting to my nerves...  
_  
"What happened?" asked Hikari wanting to feed her curiosity. Tenten whispered something to her and she began giggling too. Hikari whispered to Kagura and Kisa what it was and they giggled like the rest making the boys feel out of place.  
  
"You guys gonna share the secret?" asked Luffy. "Or do we have to find out ourselves?"  
  
"Je dis rien à vous,[I'm not saying anything to you]" said Hinata slyly.  
  
"Pourquoi?!?[WHY?!?]" asked Luffy.  
  
"Cuz Kurenai sensei told us only to tell the girls," said Anna sticking out her tongue at the boys. "Too bad, Monkey." He gave her the finger in response. The rest of the girls piled out of the kitchen with the rest of the food followed by Kurenai who had the cake. "Itadakimasu!" they all said in unison and started eating.  
  
"You all must report to the auditorium at 1. There will be the presentation," Kurenai explained getting moans as a response. "I know how you feel, guys. I don't want to go either but it's mandatory so we all must suffer. You guys get the rest of the afternoon off at least."

* * *

"Same old, same old," complained Sora as she and the rest of rain house made their way to the auditorium for the presentation. Kurenai-sensei left before them because she had some business to attend to in the math department. "It's the same thing each year. 'Welcome blah blah blah, rules blah blah blah, I memorized this already."  
  
"Why don't they do this tomorrow so we can get out of class..." asked Fuji.  
  
"So Tenshi, are you gonna spend the rest of the day with Ryoma?" teased Kotori. Neji pretended not to hear but at the sound of Ryoma's name, his eyes began to twitch.  
  
"Who's Ryoma?" asked Hikari.  
  
The girls let out a giggle. Hinata answered, "Tenten's boyfriend." Neji's eyes suddenly filled with anger. _Lightning bastard...you're going to die for messing with Tenten..  
_  
"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Tenten yelled.  
  
"Why are you blushing then?" Kisa questioned. All Tenten could do was lower her head. Neji and the boys rolled their eyes.  
  
"You like him. Admit it, Tenshi," said Anna. "You and Ryoma were always talking in geo class last semester."  
  
"He sat beside me!" retorted Tenten. Neji closed his eyes and increased his concentration on blocking out the girls conversation.  
  
"You and Ryoma are always laughing when you guys are in the cafeteria line," added Alexiel.  
  
"He keeps telling jokes!" Tenten responded. Neji shoved his hands into his pockets so they won't see him crack his fists at the lightning boy who is taking away his beloved slowly.  
  
"Didn't you spend hours talking to him on the phone over the summer?" Hinata pointed out.  
  
"It wasn't...ahh crap..." Tenten admitted defeat. Neji's eyes opened and he looked over at the girl walking beside him. _She spent hours on the phone with him? Over the summer? He questioned. She does like him..._  
  
_Why did I tell Hinata it was Ryoma on the phone?_ Tenten asked herself. She looked at Neji from the corner of her eye and felt sadness. _I should have told her the truth...  
_  
{Flashback} One day over the summer break...  
  
_Ring Ring. "Kusanagi Residence. Tenten speaking."  
  
"Hey Tenten, it's Neji"  
  
"Neji! What's up?"  
  
"Nothing really, I just wanted to know what you're up to."  
  
"The usual; playing videogames and playing with Kai."  
  
"{Laughs} Okay then. Listen, wanna come with me to the movies?"  
  
"Are you asking me on a date?"  
  
"No. Help less romantic. You need a boyfriend...it's not a date. My dad got free tickets so I want you to come with me."  
  
"I need a boyfriend? You're the one who needs to get laid..."  
  
[After 2 hours fighting over the subject and other things...]  
  
"Just answer the damn question!"  
  
"what question?"  
  
"do you want to come or not?"  
  
"what movie?"  
  
"Let's decide there."  
  
"oks...wait why didn't you ask Hinata to come?"  
  
"I see her enough. I haven't seen you this summer yet."  
  
"Come over then"  
  
"Now?"  
  
"No Neji, in 3 years. No duh now."  
  
"Fine. We'll blow some time at your house then head for the movies. See ya in a bit then"  
  
"see ya"  
_  
{end flashback}  
  
"Time for the boring speech," informed Tohru opening the doors to the auditorium. Only the Fire house and the leaf house were there so far so the were able to spread around. Neji sat beside Uchiha Sasuke of the fire house and Uzumaki Naruto of the Leaf House. The girls sat 3 rows down from them.  
  
"Hyuuga," remarked Sasuke in his cool unfeeling voice.  
  
"Uchiha. Uzumaki," he greeted the 2 boys as he sat down. The other houses piled in and the whole auditorium was full of noise.  
  
"Hey Neji, isn't that Ryoma talking to Tenten?" asked Naruto looking at Ryoma and Tenten.  
  
"You've got competition now Hyuuga," said Sasuke. "Let's beat him up," he offered with a grin. Neji didn't respond but was staring at Tenten and the lightning bastard.  
  
"One of your housemates is getting to close to one of mine," said Seto Kaiba approaching the 3 boys. "I suggest you get her out of the ice before it cracks some more."  
  
"Tell your boy to stop hitting on his housemate then," responded Naruto. Seto glared at the blonde and sat down with his house. "Gawd, I hate lightining house. Bunch of Cocky spoiled brats...Sorry Sasuke."  
  
"Itachi and I hate each other. No need to apologize." Sasuke said. A pink haired girl caught his eye. "Look. It's Sakura."  
  
Neji laughed. "Which Sakura? Haruno, Kinimoto or Yamada?"  
  
Sasuke gave him a glare "Which one has oink hair? Think for once Neji." Neji shook his head and went back to spying on Tenten and Ryoma.  
  
"Hinata's single, right neji?" asked Naruto trying to get a peak of the raven haired girl.  
  
"Why?" he asked back.  
  
"Nothing...."  
  
The presentation started and Silva started his usual "welcome back" speech.  
  
"Guys," said Alexiel in a whisper  
  
"Nande?" responded the older Rain house females.  
  
"Let's set up Neji and Tenshi,"  
  
"Alex, no! That's mean!" said Kotori.  
  
"She likes Ryoma though," Sora reminded her.  
  
"Oh please. Everyone knows Neji likes Tenten but he's too cowardly to ask her out. And we girls know that Tenten likes Neji but she doesn't want their friendship to get broken." Alexiel explained. "So let's set them up."  
  
"Mudou Alexiel and friends!" shouted Orochimaru sensei. "Pay attention"

* * *

Tenten sat beside Ryoma. Though she wanted nNji to be there instead of him, she couldn't do anything for Neji left to be with his buddies. _Why is he here?_ She thought to herself. She tried to pay attention to the boring speech when Ryoma nudged her sholder.  
  
"What do you have tomorrow second period?" he asked her with his grin.  
  
"Umm....." she said trying to remember what her evil schedule was. "English. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because I want to have lunch with you tomorrow. About time he finished talking." He said remarking the speech.  
  
"Dismissed," said Silva.  
  
"I'll see you at English class then." Ryoma said as he got up. "And I'll treat you to lunch tomorrow too." He left back for his house.  
  
"ohhhhh kayyyyyyy" she responded as she went to leave for her house. _Did he just aske me out?_ She pondered as she walked.  
  
[Lightning House]  
  
"Phase one done, Asuma-sensei" Ryoma informed his teacher. "Tomorrow I'm having lunch with her."  
  
"Good," Asuma responded. "Did you warn him Seto?"  
  
"Yes, and he paid no attention to it. The plan is going perfectly."  
  
Asuma chuckled. "Kurenai, Kurenai, Kurenai. Tenten's weakness is Neji and his weakness is her. How long will they last seeing each other with other people?" he turned to the girls of his house. "Nico, are you ready for phase 2?"  
  
"Yes. I'll do anything to beat that bun-head and her house, sensei."  
  
[Rain House]  
  
Tenten opened the door to her room and sat down on her bed. _This isn't right...i dont want this date but i dont want to stand him up..._ "argh," she buried her face in her pillows.  
  
"You ok Tenten?" asked Hinata sitting oh the bottom of her bed.  
  
"Hina, you know who I like, ne?"  
  
"Yes. Both Anna and I know. Even if we think it's extremely weird."  
  
"Well, what if I have a date...but it's not with the person I like?"  
  
"You have a date with Ryoma don't you?" asked Anna. Tenten gave a nod and the other 2 girls let out a deep sigh.  
  
"Tell my niisan already," influenced Hinata. "if you keep it to yourself, someone else might get him before you."  
  
"I can't tell him...I'm too afraid of rejection..."

* * *

"Oi! Neji! Did ya hear?" said Kyou coming in to their room.  
  
"What? Lighting house burnt down?" he said jokingly even if he wasn't in the mood.  
  
"Wrong," said the orange haired boy. "Tenten has a date with the lightning bastard." Neji's eyes filled with anger. He quickly left the room and headed down the stairs for the weight room. He grabbed the boxing gloves and started punching the bag hard. _Why? Why is she going out with him? Why does she like him more than she likes me? Why?_ He asked himself. Tears started to flow down his cheeks as he let out his anger on the punching bag. _Tenten...  
_

* * *

Aww..neji's crying...I no Sasuke is OOC..and I like him this way...he's nice for once...use your imagination people! Sasuke naruto and neji best buddies! soo happy...should I add Kiba in there? And french... i was going to let tehm speak german but frnech was easier to me.. Oh well thanks for the reviews! 


	5. DDR, Alliance and A Fight

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto owns Naruto, Others own their own anime, Musicans own the music and Konami owns DDR. I don't own any of them.  
  
**Authors note:** Thanks for the Reviews! Ahh the drama of high school... To all the Ryoma fans, I have nothing against him. He is hot (after Fuji and Tezuka) that's why is the bad guy... "italized words" = song lyrics...so you guys wont get confused with the conversations and the thoughts. My comments will be betwen [] signs  
  
**Courses:** Neji talks about his courses. I used the Ontario school system so it's like this: EX: ENG 2D1  
  
ENG-Course code (the subject), 2-grade 10(1-4) D1 (Level-grades 9 and 10 uses D1, grades 11 and 12 uses U1 [University] or C1 [College])  
  
All arts begin with A, Math M, techs T and so forth...I'll shut up now...

* * *

Weakness: Chapter 4: DDR, Alliance and a fight

* * *

Neji wiped away his tears and put on the radio to work out to. _Thank you Orihime...Your techno music has its purpose_. He thought as he put on "Children of the Sandstorm." He practiced his punches and kicks on the bag pretending that the punching bag was Ryoma. He didn't notice that someone else entered the weight room.  
  
"So you do love her," someone said behind him.  
  
"Momo-senpai," Neji looked at the older boy, "don't tell anyone." Momoshiro gave him a pleased smile and nodded.  
  
"Tell her how you feel, Neji." He instructed as he prepared the exercise bikes. "If you don't tell her how you feel, you'll never know how she feels about you."  
  
"We've been friends for so long...I don't want to get rejected..." Neji said punching the bag. They worked out to the fast paced music playing on the radio.

* * *

Tenten lay in her bed while Anna and Hinata listened to some rap music. First _Izumo then them...I'm stuck with this annoying music._ She thought. "_Jesus walks..._" "Can you guys change the song to something more soothing to my mood?" she asked her friends who were lip singing to the music...  
  
"This song rocks Tenten!" said Anna putting the volume louder "_The only thing that I pray is that my feet don't fail me now."_ Tenten rolled her eyes and covered her ears. Hinata showed an evil grin.  
  
"_Hate the thought of her being with someone else, But you know that it's over, We know that it's through, Let it burn, Let it burn, Gotta let it burn_" the radio started playing.  
  
"HINATA!" Tenten yelled. _Of all the songs...why this?_ She got up and left the room pissed off at her best friends.  
  
"That was low, Hina," said Anna staring at the raven-haired girl who had a gigantic grin pasted on her face.  
  
"She wanted a song to go with her mood."  
  
Tenten went down to the weight room to blow off the steam her best friends just gave her. They are soooooo evil...  
  
"Hey Tenten," Momoshiro said getting out of the weight room. She saw Neji on the treadmill topless. _Don't stare...it's only Neji, your friend..._ she told herself. _Your friend with a very hot, sweaty body...what the hell did I just say?_ She shook the negative thought out of her head and grabbed the boxing gloves. She punched the bag furiously. Neji stopped and sweatdropped. _She's cuter when she's pissed...I wonder who pissed her off..._he looked her up and down._ She's your friend...stop staring at her...she has a nice ass though..._  
  
"Stop staring at my ass, Neji," Tenten said and smiled. She forgot why she was mad. "Let's play DDR!" she said pointing to the machine at the corner of the room.  
  
"I wasn't staring!" he said getting off the treadmill and getting on the other machine. They both set the level on heavy. "You pick the warm up song," he offered.  
  
"You're the worst liar, Hyuuga Neji," she said as she chose the song "Tsugaru" "Ready?" she asked.  
  
"Hey ya guys!" Boasted Sora. She noticed the two teens playing and quickly ran out to get the others. They both finished and Neji chose the song "Max Unlimited" as the other house members piled into the weight room.  
  
"WOOO!" shouted Hinata. "It's been a while since I've seen you two play!" Neji and Tenten ignored her. They concentrated on getting the notes. "Shit!" they both said missing a note. They finished the second song and decided to play "Sakura." The others stared in awe as they both got over 120 combo until they each missed a note.  
  
"Damn!" shouted Tenten as they got off the machine, exhausted. "I had it!" the others were still in a state of shock from their amazing performance.

* * *

"GUYS!" Kyou shouted snapping back the others to reality. "Fire house is here!" They all filed out of the weight room and went straight to the dining room where Fire house stood behind their sensei, Hatake Kakashi. Rain house went to stand behind Kurenai who sat at her place on the table. "Kurenai-sensei, why are they here?" Sora whispered to their teacher. She grinned at the orange haired girl and whispered something to her. Sora's face contorted to confusion. "Sensei, please say you were joking," she pleaded.  
  
"No she's not joking, Sora-san," said Uchiha Sasuke. "We are forming an alliance."  
  
[After the 1-½ hours debating over the alliance]  
  
"It's done then," said Kakashi getting up to bow. His house did the same to their hosts. "It will be a blast kicking Lightning house's ass with you guys." He added and left. The members of rain house sat down at their seats grinning over the newly formed alliance.  
  
"This is going to be an interesting school year," Jun remarked. "but sensei, wouldn't Lighting house try to form their own alliance against us and the Fire house?"  
  
Kurenai smiled and nodded. "I'm sure they will form one once the word gets out. I'm positive they will either chose the Star house or the Water House as their partners so be ready." She sighed. "Fire house was the best choice for an ally. They hate the lighting house too. You all know what happened last year. Kakashi isn't the type of person that holds a grudge but he wont ever let what happened go unpunished."  
  
"What happened last year, sensei?" Kisa asked.  
  
Tenten held her head down. "My brother...he was injured badly by Seto Kaiba last year." She said. "It was a friendly soccer match between the fire house and the lightning house.... it wasn't for an award or anything.... but Seto Kaiba.... he..."she was in tears but continued the story. "Izumo was goalie and he saved Seto Kaiba's penalty kick allowing his team to win by a point...Kaiba was pissed and he and the other lighting boys beat up my brother...sending him to a coma for 2 weeks...Sure I hate my brother, but family's family, right? I doubt Kyou will let someone hurt you two."  
  
"Aside from himself," added Alexiel breaking the angsty mood created by the story. "Well, with the help of fire house, we'll beat those lighting freaks for sure!" she got a positive response from everyone and Kurenai let out a smile. "Time for dinner, guys are cooking, we set the table."

* * *

They all separated to do their work. Neji pulled Tenten to the empty den.  
  
"The hell?!? Neji what do you want?" she asked glaring at the boy who pulled her in. Empty room, bad thoughts...god I hate my over active imagination...  
  
"Well get them back for Izumo, Tenten," he said in a caring voice. He gave her a hug and smiled at her making her blush. He pulled away and sat down on one of the couches to watch some TV. I swear I will never do that again...unless it's her...  
  
Tenten stood froze at the spot where she and Neji hugged. _Was that a dream?_ She asked herself as she looked at the boy sitting on the couch. She sat beside him and asked shyly, "what's your classes this semster?"

"AMU 2D1 [music], ENG 2D1, MFR 3U1[gr 11 math...he fast tracked gr 10 math], SNC 2D1 and one of the mandatory. I get to be with you in 3 of them.  
  
"Cool!, You're with me, Hina, Anna and Ryoma for English!" she said cheerfully. Neji's veins popped at the sound of Ryoma's name. _That's it..._He thought.  
  
"Fuck Ryoma!" he shouted standing up. "He's part of the house that beat the shit out of your brother! He's using you too! Open you damn eyes Tenten!"  
  
"I know he's part of that house but he wasn't involved!" she yelled back. "He's a friend and he's not using me! Why do you care anyways? You never cared!"  
  
"Who says I don't! I've always cared!"  
  
"Yeah about yourself! Nothing more!"  
  
"You think you know everything but you don't! Go off to your fag boyfriend then!" he yelled and turned the volume louder.  
  
"HE'S NOT MY BOYF-" she yelled but was cut off when Neji pushed his lips on hers. He pulled away and felt the room quickly. Stupid Neji! Why did you suddenly do that! Why! He argued with himself as he went up to his room.  
  
Tenten once again stood in shock of the event that just passed. She touched her lips trying to remember how it felt against Neji's. _My first kiss..._ she thought.  
  
"Tenshi," Hinata said from behind snapping her back to reality. "Dinner."  
  
"Uhmm...yeah.." she responded heading for the dining room. The all sat down to eat and the whole time, both Neji and Tenten tried to avoid eye contact with each other. Hinata and Anna picked up on it fast and so did Kyou but said nothing. Something happened...I wanna know what. Hinata thought finishing her ice cream. "Hour left til lights out. Go do your things. Remember 10 pm. Light out." They nodded.  
  
After dinner, Kyou, Anna and Hinata pulled Neji to the empty hallway. "Something happened between you and Tenshi," his cousin pointed out. "what did you do to her, niichan?"  
  
"I did nothing to her," he said. Did she tell them?  
  
"Then why were you guys avoiding eye contact during dinner?" asked Kyou  
  
"None of your business, neko. Now move. I want to take a shower before going to bed." He responded and went up the stairs to his room.  
  
"DAMN HIM!" cried Kyou shaking his fists at the upper floor. The girls let out a deep sigh.  
  
"We'll ask Tenshi and tell you tomorrow, cat," said Anna smiling at the orange haired boy. "Night nite." She and Hinata went up to their room and found Tenten playing games on her laptop.  
  
"Hey guys," she greeted her two roommates.  
  
"Ok Tenshi, what happened between you and niichan?" Hinata asked sitting on Tenten's bed. Tenten blushed lightly but said nothing.  
  
"Tenshi! Tell us!" pleaded Anna.  
  
"A fight happened. We had a disagreement in the den," she told them. _Yup a fight...that resulted to my first kiss._ "I'm going to bed..."  
  
_The first day back at Seishun Gakuen...My... this day was full of surprises..._Tenten thought as she felt slumber befalling her. _Tomorrow will be hell..._

* * *

Neji lay in his bed. _Tenten...I wish I could tell you how I feel..._He touched his lips and closed his eyes remembering how her lips felt. _My first kiss..._he smiled and shut his eyes.

* * *

Time for the comedy and the other romances to start. I am a fruit...don't hate me for it...[yawn] 3: 30 am...I go bedly by now...Will update soon...promise...


	6. Conspiracies here, Conspiracies there, C...

**Disclaimer:** The following is a paid advertisement: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARATERS! I BORROWED THEM!  
  
**Authors note:** Hehe this chapter is gonna be fun...conspiracies everywhere and we get a little taste of how evil my mind is.   
  
**Review responses:**  
  
**Cookie6:** I know how you feel, don't worry. They have the whole school year to get together (plus it will end the story if they get together this early). They will get together I promises all of you that...after I have my fun   
  
**Kamikakushi:** Shut up Jia. It's not just my fault you know. It's also Inner's, Gai-sensei's Naruto's...hell it's my entire Cosplay families fault. [Tears] I miss them... Be happy I got you hooked on Naruto. It's the best!  
  
**Miszy-Anne:** I'm glad it made your day. :) Thanks for the review.  
  
**ChibiTenten**: [grins at you with her evil grin] now now don't spoil for the other readers...of course there will be a fight...sooner that you think...  
  
Note  
  
"..." talking [_italics_] thoughts = = = = Change of scene

(...) my comments ** Ring** school bells _italics_ Flashback conversation

* * *

Weakness: Chapter 5: Conspiracies here, Conspiracies there, Conspiracies everywhere.

* * *

"Ohayo," greeted Hinata, Tenten and Anna as they got in the dining room for breakfast. Everyone was anxious to get to class to find out if their other friends from the other houses will be there. Everyone was eating fast and it was the freshmen year who left first, wanting to know who are in their classes.  
  
Tenten and Neji walked with Fuji and Sora to the arts department while Anna, Hinata, Kyou, Orihime, Ichigo, Alexiel and Zoro walked to the Math department.  
  
"Guys, let's set Tenten and Neji up," said Alexiel as soon as they were out of the other 4's sight.  
  
"What do you have in mind?" asked Hinata with a grin on her face. Anna and Orihime also had grins while the boys pretended they didn't want to be part of it though they wanted to help out.  
  
"That's what we have to plan," said Alexiel smiling from ear to ear. "With the 4 of us, we'll think of something very very juicy."  
  
"I'm sure you will," said Ichigo. "See ya guys." They separated to their classrooms.  
  
"Kyou, help us," asked Anna. "I know you want them together too."  
  
"But forcing them?" he said [_Then again, this could be fun...hehe blackmail_...] the orange haired cat boy grinned and nodded. "I'm in."  
  
"Yes!" Hinata hugging Kyou making a certain blonde haired boy fume. "We could always count on you for blackmail can't we, neko?"  
  
"You bet."  
  
"Blackmail?" asked Uzumaki Naruto from behind. He placed his arm around Hinata's shoulder making the girl blush slightly. "Hey there, Hina-chan. Anna. NekoNeko"  
  
Kyou's vien popped and was about to punch Naruto when Anna stopped his arm shaking her head.  
  
"Naruto-kun," she responded placing her arm around his waist, "well not exactly blackmail. We're trying to set up Neji-nii with Tenshi. Don't tell anyone."  
  
"If you don't want to tell anyone then count me in too," Temari said. "Please?!?!" the blonde haired girl from the Leaf house made puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Sure, Tema-chan!" said Hinata hugging her friend. "How ya been all summer?"  
  
"Everyone sit down alphabetically," said Khushrenda-sensei entering the noisy classroom. "Welcome to grade ten ma-" he looked up and viens popped up on his forehead. His students were still out of their seats talking away. "EVERYBODY TO THE BACK OF THE ROOM NOW!" he yelled. "Front row are..."  
  
= = = =  
  
"Neji-kun," said Tenten walking beside the Hyuuga boy. "Do you think Hinata likes Naruto?"  
  
"Hina-chan?" the boy asked. "liking that loud mouth friend of mine?" he thought of the comment his blonde friend made before.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
_"Hinata's single, right Neji?" asked Naruto trying to get a peak of the raven haired girl.  
  
"Why?" he asked back.  
  
"Nothing...."_  
  
-End flashback-  
  
"Yeah. Naruto seems to like her. Let's set them up!" the brunette said gleefully. "ah, it's my classroom."  
  
"I'll come by after so we can walk together to English. Ja ne, Tenten," Neji said walking to a classroom a few doors down from Tenten's. [_Uzumaki and my cousin...as much as I want to beat the crap out of him for liking on Hina-chan, I think I'll help Tenten set them up...so I can spend more time with her._] He thought as he took his seat beside Uchiha Sasuke. "Uchiha. You're here early."  
  
Sasuke nodded and gazed to the group of girls talking on the other side of the room. "Sakura's grown. Look at her, dude."  
  
Neji looked at the pink-haired girl standing beside the window. [_Fufufufu_] Neji thought evilly. [_Killing two birds with one stone...I'll ask Tenten to help me set up Uchiha and Haruno_].  
  
Sasuke looked over at the dark hired boy beside him who has a slight twinkle in his eyes. "did you get laid or something?" he asked snapping Neji out of his thoughts. Neji looked over at Sasuke with a bewildered look.  
  
"Yes, Uchiha, I got down with the girl your staring at and 5 others," he said jokingly as Sasuke's eyes filled with ill humour. "Chilly, buddy. I didn't get laid nor will I touch your crush. Tenten and I are just conspiring against someone and I was thinking how to do it."  
  
"I see...you and Tenten are getting it down then. So who was on top?" Sasuke asked getting a hard punch on the arm. "OW! I was kidding Hyuuga! Geez...So who are you conspiring against? The lighting bastard?"  
  
"No, you, Naruto, probably the Asakura twins and I are going to conspire against that bastard. Tenten and I..." he lowered his voice to a whisper. "We're going to set up Naruto and my cousin."  
  
"Can I help?" asked Sakura who was standing in front of them. She startled the boys and she giggled at them giving both of them a hug. "Pretty please? Hina and I are friends too so I want to help set her up even if it's with your loud mouth, prankster friend."  
  
"You can help but don't tell anyone," said Neji making his raven-haired pal extremely happy. "Sanosuke-sensei is late."  
  
= = = =  
  
"Welcome my lovely students!" exclaimed Gai-sensei making his students sweatdrop. Well everyone except for Rock lee, his Gai-sensei's protégé, Momochi Haku (Haku is Zabuza's son here.) who smiled intent of starting class and Asakura Hao who wasn't paying the slightest attention.  
  
"Bored already, Hao?" asked Tenten standing beside the brown-haired boy who was playing with fire. (Did I mention that they still have their powers? ;; if I didn't well they do) "You need a hobby, star boy."  
  
"Speak for yourself, 'I collect sharp object for a hobby' girl," he said extingusing the fire in his right hand. "Is he done taking yet?"  
  
"Nope." Tenten said looking over to their extremely lively teacher. "Do you think he's ever gotten laid?"  
  
"With his hair and his energy, no" Hao said smirking at the question. "You're Anna's house and roommate right?"  
  
"Yeah" she responded slowly unsure of why he was asking that question.  
  
"Does she like anyone?"  
  
[_Anna liking anyone? Hummm_] She thought. "Dunno. Why?"  
  
"Cuz I wanna set up my younger twin with her." Hao said showing off his cute smile.  
  
[_Asakura Hao...Star house's cutey too bad he's not my type..._] she thought staring at the grinning boy. "I'll help ya."  
  
= = = =  
  
"Hyuuga-san," Kusanagi Takashi said allowing Neji's parents in the house. "Welcome. Please sit." Hyuuga Hizashi and his wife (I need a name for neji's mom...) sat down at the kusanagi living room. Kusanagi Izumi, the mother of Tenten and Izumo came in with tea and some biscuits.  
  
"ahh thank you, Izumi," said Hizashi taking a sip of his tea. "I think we all know why we are here." "Tenten and neji have been friends for a long time but I think they are developing feelings other than friendship for each other," said Mrs. Hyuuga.  
  
"Yes. Our daughter and your son spent around 4 hours every other day talking on the phone to each other over the summer..." said takashi-san. "If you ask me, they have already developed feelings for each other but are afraid to tell each other."  
  
The others agreed. Hizashi took anpther sip of his tea and smiled. "Yes the phone bill was gigantic over the summer but I let it go. And Neji is to prideful to tell his feelings to anyone." He informed shaking his head at the thought of his son.  
  
"Kinda like you, eh, hizashi-san?' Izumi said with a grin. She and mrs. Hyuuga grinned at the blushing elder Hyuuga. "Tenten likes Neji but she doesn't want their friendship to be broken. I asked her yesterday morning."  
  
"Why don't we set them up?" Hizashi said getting smiles from the other parents. "we can ask Hinata and Izumo to set them up and inform us of their progress."  
  
"I'll call Izumo tonight then," offered Izumi.  
  
"And I'll call my niece," said Mrs. Hyuuga.  
  
= = = =  
  
"So he didn't believe you, what an asshole," said Yagami Taichi.  
  
"That's how the plan was supposed to be, Tai," said Anzu. "Of course Hyuuga wouldn't believe Seto."  
  
"Let's hope Nico and Ryoma can complete phase 2 fast. I want to humiliate Rain house so badly," said Seto Kaiba.  
  
[_Humiliate rain house?_] Izumo thought to himself. He went back to his artwork but kept his ears to the conversation the lighting house members in front of him. [_Gotta tell this to Kurenai sensei and Kakashi sensei later._]  
  
"Don't worry. Ryoma and Nico will destroy Tenten and Neji fast. Ryoma's a great actor so he'll be able to fool that stupid girl, break her heart and lie that she and him had sex. Nico is a great actress to so she can destroy Neji's clean reputation before he can even say anything on his defense," Uchiha Itachi said reassuringly.  
  
[_Tenten? Neji? Motherfuckers! They're aiming for my younger sister! Ring you stupid bell! Ring damn you!_] Izumo thought as the conversation died behind his back. [_No one hurts my younger sister! Well no one except for me. I gotta find Neji to warn him about these freak's plans._]  
  
"Ask to go to the bathroom, zumo," whispered Sorata Arisugawa, his roommate. "But instead go to across the hall where Neji is and tell him what you heard."  
  
"Neji's across the hall?" Izumo asked quietly. He got a positive nod from his two roommates.  
  
"The Hyuuga boy your sister likes is in music. Your sister is in drama." Sohma Hatsuharu said not taking his eyes of his work. "I asked Sora."  
  
"You guys tell Sora and Fuji about what we heard." Izumo said still whispering. "I'll go tell Neji now." He raised his hand to ask their sensei a question.  
  
"What do you want, Kusanagi?" Genma-sensei asked with a bored tone.  
  
"May I go to the bathroom?"  
  
"Bell's gonna ring in a few minutes. Wait."  
  
"But sensei! I wont be able to hold it in!" Izumo pleaded pretending to really need to go. Ring. [_Good! Bell. Gotta find Neji!_] Izumo grabbed his books and ran out the door hoping to get the raven-haired boy before he went to his next class. "Damn he already left!"  
  
= = = =  
  
"Hey Sasuke-kun! Hey Sakura-chan!" Tenten greeted them cheerfully. "Hey Neji. Hao's in our English class too."  
  
"So are these two," he said as they walked towards their next class.  
  
"Damn Sanosuke-sensei. He was 40 minuets late, he crammed the lesson in 20 minuets and expects us to read 20 pages for homework," complained Sakura as she fixed her Star Headband.  
  
Sasuke said nothing but was staring at the candy-haired girl's behind. She has one nice ass...  
  
"You guys got it easy. We had to listen to Gai-sensei talk for a whole 60 minutes. And we have Rock Lee and Haku in our class." Hao said playing with another fireball.  
  
"Ouch," said Sakura. "Sasuke please stop staring at my ass. I know it's lovely but stop staring at it."  
  
"Ok, I'll stop," Sasuke said grabbing her bum. She screamed and he grinned at her. "Sorry Sakura. Had to give in to temptation."  
  
"**UCHIHA SASUKE YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!**" she yelled chasing the boy to their English classroom. Hao, Tenten and Neji sweatdropped.  
  
"Did I tell you they're going to help us set Hinata and naruto?" neji asked watching the pink-haired girl chase down his friend. "I think Kakashi- sensei's getting to him."  
  
"They are? Cool!" Tenten said smiling. [_Yay! Sakura and Sasuke are helping us out! I have an excuse to be with Neji!_] She thought and turned to Hao. "Can I get Neji to help us out?" Hao simply nodded as he played pong with a fireball. "Yatta! Ok. Neji please help us set up Anna and Yoh."  
  
[_More time with her...this is great.-Chibi Neji does another dance- _] "Sure." He agreed. They got in to their classroom and found Hinata, Naruto, Kyou, Anna and Yoh laughing at poor sasuke who was getting wacked by Sakura with her notebook. "Help me set up Sasuke and Sakura though." She smiled and nodded.  
  
"**PERVERT!**" She yelled. "You're becoming Kakashi-sensei!"  
  
"HE IS MY HOUSE HEAD!" The boy reasoned dodging another one of sakura's hits. "It can't be helped! He reads to us boys parts of his book!"  
  
"Hey there, Tenten," Ryoma greeted her. Nico Robin, Shirou Kamui and Sohma Yuki Smirked at them. "Asakura, Hyuuga. Are you ready for lunch?"  
  
[_Is Ryoma the only nice one in Lightning house?_] She questioned "Hi Ryoma- kun," she said with a fake smile on her face. [_No I don't want to go with you to lunch..think Tenten..think of an excuse._] "Sorry, Ryoma-kun. The grade 10's of rain house have to help Kurenai-sensei with something during lunch. Sorry."  
  
[_DIE LIGHTING BASTARD!_] Neji thought to himself. Hinata stared at her cousin with her 'you're an idoit just tell her your feelings' glare. [_She's not going with him to lunch? YATTA!_] He thought as a chibi Neji did a victory dance in his head. [_Take that Lightning bastard!_] "There are some empty desks over there, Tenten." He said pointing to where his cousin and friends were standing.  
  
"Oh...Ok." Ryoma said walking away. [_SHIT! Asuma-sensei is going to kill me_.] "Time for plan B." he informed his housemates quietly and they nodded.

* * *

[Grins and hides behind a gigantic rock] I know they are mostly OOC namigly Neji, Sasuke and Sakura. But hey, they're making it a bit better for themselves...=P Now to plan out chapter 6...where there will be 2 gigantic surprises Question: should I change the title? Just asking. I'm open to suggestions to what the new title should be. 


	7. English, Lunch and An all out brawl

**Disclaime**r: [thinks of a new way to say this…comes up with one.] Je ne possede pas Naruto ou les autes personages de cette histoire. Je les utiliser mais je ne les possedes.

(Translation: I do not own Naruto or the other characters of this story. I use them but I do not own them) Ahh found a good use for 8 years of studying French.

**Author's note**: wow I finished this chapter in 3 hours…fastest one I've ever done…yes Sasuke is a bit of a pervert here. I love my set ups, only problem I have is making sure they wont find out…especially the plan made my Neji's and Tenten's parents.

**Note**:

"…" Talking [_italics_]thoughts = = = = Change of scene

(…) My comments **Ring **school bells _italics _notes(you'll find out)

* * *

Weakness: Chapter 6: English, Lunch and An all out brawl.

* * *

A few minutes passed and Yondaime-sensei entered the noisy classroom with a grin on his face [_My son is in my class...fufufu...]._ He spotted a blonde haired boy who had his arm around a girl of the Rain house. [_Tears he's growing up so fast…_] "Everyone take your seats. I don't care where you sit but if you talk too much, I'll move you."

"I thought Yondaime-san is a hard teacher?" asked Hinata to Tenten who was sitting behind her. Tenten shrugged and she turned back to the boy beside her. "Is your dad a hard teacher, Naruto-kun?"

"My dad isn't a hard teacher! He's fun!" exclaimed the boy waving at the blonde haired teacher who was looking over his attendance list.

"Akimichi Chouji," the boy raised his left hand while his right hand held a bag of chips. "Please don't make a mess Chouji. Asakura Hao, Asakura Yoh. Good." [_How am I gonna tell those 2 apart?_]Yondaime thought continuing his roll call. Echizen Ryoma, Haruno Sakura, Himura Kenshin, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji," [_Both Hyuugas…_] "Komiyama Anna, Kusanagi Tenten, Leung Chun Li, Nico Robin, Rock Lee, Shirou Kamui, Shioda Kagome, Sohma Kyou…Sohma yuki," [_The sohmas…sigh_] "Uchiha Sasuke, Yamanaka Ino and of course Naruto" he grinned saying the last name. "Alright alphabetically come up to get your textbooks."

As the class went up to get their books, Neji switched with Yoh so Yoh can sit with Anna. Neji now sat beside Tenten while Anna and Yoh sitting behind of them. Hao grinned and took the seat beside Kyou. Despite their fight prior to the class, Sasuke and Sakura sat in front of Hinata and Naruto, talking casually. "Seems Sasuke has started to work his charm," commented Neji.

Tenten looked up at the couple in the front of their row and beamed. "They look great together." She went up to get her book and nudged Sakura as she passed. She sat back down at her seat and found Neji looking straight at her making her blush slightly. [_Why is he staring?_] "So whom are we going to set up first?" she whispered to him.

"It's up to you," he whispered back. [_Why didn't she go with Ryoma? I'm happy she didn't but I thought she liked him? YAY! She didn't go with the lightning bastard_!] Neji thought but he couldn't keep his curiosity at bay. "Why didn't you go with Echizen?"

[_Why do you care?_] She pondered. "As I said before, I don't like him like that. I like someone else."

[_Someone else?_] Neji's eyes filled with a mix of jealousy, sadness and anger. (Dunno if you can show all 3 at the same time but he's doing it now.) "Who is it?" he asked casually though he was hiding his jealousy. [_When I find out I'll kill him!!_]

She gave him a sly smile and shook her head. "I'm not telling you." [_Since it's you_]__

They said nothing for the rest of the class. [_This is going to be one long semester…_]Neji though looking at Tenten from the corner of his eye. [_She's so beautiful…_] She passed him a note secretly and went back to her work. He read the note and smiled. He read it again making sure he wasn't dreaming. It read:

_Neji-kun,_

_Let's have lunch together ok? I want to know what else you did during the summer aside from talking to me endlessly on the phone . We can also plan out who we're going to set up first. _

_P.S. = My parents didn't kill me for the phone bill for some odd reason...did yours?_

He wrote back:

_Tenshi-chan,_

_Sure. Let's head back to rain house first so we can pick up our books for our next classes. And I have some ideas on what we can do to set the ones we're setting up. BTW, my parents didn't kill me for the phone bill either. That was what? $200 over a month? Oh well, they killed me for breaking my 8th DDR pad though._

He passed the note to her and she let out s giggle getting a weird look from Hinata and Naruto. Hinata nudged Naruto who looked over at Anna to see if she saw the flirtation between Tenten and Neji. Anna smiled and nodded. Yoh sat confused on what Anna and Naruto could be thinking so he decided to write 'Tell me' on Anna's paper. He got back an 'over at lunch' note on his.

= = = =

"See! My dad isn't a hard teacher!" exclaimed Naruto as they got out of the classroom. His friends smiled at him and nodded in agreement.

"He's fun. I like your dad, Naru-kun," Sakura said. "AHHH!" she screamed and turned around in fury. Sasuke gave her a playful grin.

"You really should walk behind me…your ass just screams 'touch me' to me," he said grinning at her the whole time. The group sweatdropped and waited for Sakura to chase him down the hall.

"**YOU PERVERT!!!!!**" she screamed and handed Tenten her books. "I'll see you in math." And with that she chased the younger Uchiha boy down the hall towards the cafeteria.

"Yup, Kakashi-sensei has brainwashed Sasuke," Tenten admitted. "I'm going to go back to Rain house to get my books for Math and Science. I'll see you guys later." She said.

"We'll all be in the café, okay tenshi," Hinata said following Naruto and the rest to the crowded café.

Neji and Tenten smiled at each other and walked back to the rain house. "So Neji-kun, what else did you do over the summer?" she said breaking the silence.

"Aside from talking to you for about 5 hours a day, I played some DDR and slept," he said with a smile. "Here, lemme carry your books."

"No it's ok," she responded but he took her and Sakura books anyway. "How did you break the pad? Don't you have a metal pad now?"

"I played Max unlimited on Oni mode too many times." She hit her hand on her forehead. "Got any plans for who we're going to set up first and how we're going to set them up?"

She smiled at him and opened the door to their house. They separated to their rooms to get their books and after a sandwich they were back out heading for the school again.

"So we're going to set up Sasuke and Sakura last, Hina and naru first." He confirmed her plans. "How are we going to set up my cousin and one of my best friends?"

"Well the closest thing right now would be Halloween dance but that's next month" she said thinking about a good plan.

"NEJI! AKU TENSHI!" Izumo yelled panting. Hatsuharu and Sorata followed him. His eyes became small when he saw the two together. [_Making a move on my sister? I wont let this go…first things first…_]

[_Damn Izumo! Can't he see I'm talking to the person I like?_] Tenten glared at her older brother who was giving Neji the death glare but Neji matched him perfectly. "What do you want, Baka oniisan?"

"We overheard the senior lighting house members talking about a plan that involves you two," informed Sorata.

"They were using Ryoma as a link to you, Tenten." Hatsuharu said in his calm voice. "They were going to humiliate you guys by spreading intense rumors about you."

"What kind of Rumors?" Neji asked. [_THAT BASTARD RYOMA!!!! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!!!!!!_]

"They were going to let him get close to you sis. He was going to fool you to thinking he loves you, and spread a rumor he got laid by you." Izumo informed the confused Tenten.

Tenten stood there trying to soak up everything that was just said. [_So Ryoma was going to do that huh? Neji was right…stabs an imaginary Ryoma DIE BASTARD!!!!_] "Do our senseis know about this?"

"We told Sora and Fuji and they went to tell our senseis." Sorata said. "Here's the seniors and the juniors of your house now."

The seniors and juniors (grades 11 and 12) of rain house ran to where the 5 students were standing.

"Those bastards and bitches!" exclaimed Kotori shaking her fists at the Lightning house's flag. " Don't worry Tenten, we'll get them back."

Tenten nodded and looked over at Neji. Neji wasn't beside her anymore [_Oh shit…_] "Where's Neji?" she asked as her eyes filled with surprise. "He didn't …" she cut her own sentence off as she dropped her bags and ran to find Neji. [_Neji you baka…you don't have to do this…_]

"TENTEN!" yelled Izumo. "SHIT! Sorata, Hatsu, you get the rest of our house and their house. We'll look for my sister and Neji." The other boys nodded ran off in opposite directions to find their allies. "If I know Neji, he went to find Ryoma and settle this himself. We gotta find him before he starts a brawl." He and the rain house members to find the rouge Hyuuga.

= = = =

[_That lighting bastard. Playing with Tenten's feelings, leading her on for his own purpose and to humiliate her. I won't let his go_] Neji thought in rage. He stomped off towards the café [_No one hurts Tenten_]

"Hey Neji!" greeted Sakura "Neji! Where are yo-?"

"Where's Ryoma?" He cut her off in a very pissed off mood. Sakura felt the tension in his voice and pointed towards the soccer field.

"I think he went that way," she asked trembling in fear. "What's wrong Neji?"

"That bastard's dead."

Sasuke, Yoh, Naruto, Hao and Kyou came out of the cafeteria just in time to hear Neji say the sentence. "What's up Hyuuga?"

Neji turned to the group of boys, his Byakuugan already in place. "Where's the lightning bastard? He's dead once I find him!"

"Chill Neji!" Naruto said trying to clam down the furious boy. "He's just hitting on Tenten…"

Sasuke hit Naruto over the head. "Dobe."

"**HE WAS USING TENTEN TO HUMILIATE HER!**" he yelled at the boys. "**WHERE IS HE?!?!**" Neji said in bitter passion. The group of boys stood shocked. A hand was placed on Neji's shoulder and he turned around to punch the person but missed.

"Ryoma's at the tennis courts," informed Momoshiro. Neji nodded and stormed off to the tennis courts followed by his friends.

= = = =

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!" yelled a panting Tenten at her candy haired friend who was still shocked on what happened. "Have…you…seen…Neji…?" she asked between breaths.

"He stormed off to the tennis courts. What happened and why are you panting like you just came from the running of the bulls?" Sakura asked helping her friend stand up.

"Lighting house…they were going to spread rumors about me and Ryoma doing it…Neji got angry and I think he's going to beat up Ryoma. I gotta stop him."

"FIGHT!!!!!!" Yelled Duo Maxwell "Brawl at the Tennis Courts! Lightning house and Rain house are at it!"

[_Neji…_] Tenten thought as she sped of to the courts.

= = = =

A few minutes before duo yelled"

"Neji! Stop! You'll get expelled for doing this!" Naruto pleaded to no avail Neji wasn't going to be stopped by anyone now. Hell even his own father wont be able to stop him.

"**RYOMA!**" Neji yelled getting to the courts. All of lightning house sat comfortably at the bleachers grinning at Neji and the boys.

"I warned you… then again you not believing me was part of the plan too…" Seto Kaiba said getting up.

"Neji don't do this!" yelled Izumo. The seniors of Rain house and Fire house appeared behind him.

"Ahh so the rumors of the alliance are true," Ino said giving a coy smile at the other houses.

"I guess both houses are so pathetic that they have to have an ally to defeat us." Nami insulted the two houses. "And what's this? Leaf and Star house are in this alliance too? I guess they're as pathetic as them." Lightning house laughed making Hao and Naruto snarl.

"At least our houses have talent," said Sora. "We didn't get mommy and daddy to buy us the 2nd place house title which you ended up tied for." Lighting houses's laughter died out quickly and they glared daggers at the Orange haired girl.

"Take that back, Rain bitch," Yukimura Keiko said growling

"Speak for yourself, Yukimura." Sora taunted. "I'll never take it back."

"Truth hurts, doesn't it Yukimura?" Mai Shurenai said.

"Alliances work both ways," Itachi said calmly. The students of Water, Sound and Sand houses appeared at the gates ready. " I doubt you pathetic houses, namingly the leaf can stand up the them."

Naruto couldn't hold back his anger anymore. [_NO ONE INSULTS MY HOUSE!_] he yelled in his head. Sasuke eyed his grinning brother with detest. [_Itachi…your house has no remorse._]

"SPIRIT OF FIRE!" Yelled Hao. A gigantic spirit appeared behind the boy. "NO ONE INSULTS MY HOUSE AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!"

Shirou Kamui summoned his sword. "Pathetic Asakura."

"HAO!" Neji roared. "This is between me and the tennis freak! Back off."

"For someone who doesn't like her," Ryoma started getting up from his seat. " You sure take this seriously."

"She's my friend you bastard!"

"A pretty hot friend to be exact. That's why I decided on her instead of your cousin or Anna." Ryoma said walking up to Neji. "Tenten's one of those girls you can easily take control of. I knew I would be able to take advantage of her...too bad our plan didn't go all the way…" He stood in front of Neji, still smiling. "I would have enjoyed playing with her body."

Neji glared at the boy with anger. Sasuke held his arm back but he wanted to beat the bastard to the ground.

Ryoma turned to Sasuke. "Sakura's pretty hot. I bet Kamui would have enjoyed her if the plan went as it was." Sasuke's own eyes filled with rage as it turned in to the Sharingan eyes. Ryoma laughed. "Sharingan? Don't make me laugh. Yours doesn't compare to Itachi's"

"HA!" Exclaimed Naruto. "And your house is calling our houses pathetic? Your houses wont get laid that's why you have to have a plan to!" Rain and fire houses started to laugh making the opposite houses glare.

"What's wrong Ryoma?" asked Yoh. "Daddy couldn't buy you a girlfriend?"

Ryoma punched Yoh making the boy fly towards Izumo. "My dad can buy me hundreds of girls much more beautiful than the ones you like."

SNAP. [_That's the final straw Ryoma..._] Neji thought. Neji broke free of Sasuke's grasp and flew towards Ryoma. "**YOUR DEAD!**"

Cliffhanger…sorry but I need a bit of the fight for the next chapter. I've already started chapter 7 which I named "Reactions, Detentions and Kisses." I'll go type now…


	8. Reactions, Detentions and Kisses

**Disclaimer**: I'm getting tired of writing this....look at the previous chapters will ya?  
  
**Authors note**: Ahh Chapter 7.... Enjoy it guys. Thanks for the reviews too! A lot of the other characters from most of the series appear now. How do I know which character has to fight who you ask? Well the autoress has too much time in her hands (since she is grounded from going anywhere) therefore I made a Microsoft (don't own) Excel file of the characters. Which houses they are in, what grade, the teachers, what subject they teach etc... After this chapter, I'm going to take a **One** day off to plan a little omake and to finish the Gai group poster I started. On with the story...  
  
**Note**: "..." Talking [_italics_]thoughts = = = = Change of scene  
  
(...) My comments **Ring** school bells

* * *

Weakness: Chapter 7: Reactions, Detentions and Kisses

* * *

"**YOU'RE DEAD!**" roared Neji as he sped towards Ryoma but was stopped suddenly.  
  
"How troublesome," Nara Shikamaru of the water house said. Neji looked at his shadow and saw the shadow master captured it. He glared at the yawning boy who didn't pay much attention.  
  
"Thank you Shikamaru," Ryoma said and hit Neji on the stomach with his racket. "You're lame, Hyuuga."  
  
"Great job Shika!" exclaimed Ino hugging the boy. "My turn. " she started doing her seals but was stopped by a fireball. "**FUCK! That hurts!**" she turned to see the fire house senior Karen Kisumi holding a fireball in her hands.  
  
"And you call our houses pahtetic." The girl mocked.  
  
"Hurry up Ino," Shikamaru complained. "I have a time limi-"he was cut off by a hard kick to the face (courtesy of Sasuke). He dropped the jutsu and Neji hit Ryoma at the nose.  
  
"**GET UP BASTARD!**" Neji yelled. [_Insulting my house and trying to humiliate the girl I love and care for. You'll die for this_]. He positioned himself to in Hyuuga Gentle fist stance ready to fight. Ryoma picked himself up, his eyes filled with anger now.  
  
"**YOU RUINED MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!!**" the other boy yelled wiping off some of the blood from his nose. "You'll pay for that Hyuuga."  
  
The others started fighting amongst themselves but Neji only cared about Ryoma. The other members of the leaf and the star houses had shown up to help hold back the sand and the sound houses but at this point, there was no clear view of who's going to win.  
  
Tenten looked around for Neji but was nearly hit by Nami's stick (sorry forgot the weapon's name) "Looking for you're boyfriend?" the red haired girl taunted the already furious Tenten.  
  
Tenten gave out a grin and took out her kunais and threw them at the other girl. Nami didn't move fast enough and was quickly pinned down by the daggers. Tenten looked down at the pinned girl. "Stay down, Bitch," she said.  
  
"ITACHI! **FINISH THIS NOW!**" Milliardo Peacecraft (lightning house bastard) yelled out fighting off Momoshiro. Itachi kicked Ichigo away and smiled.  
  
Sasuke's eyes filled with horror [_no...He wouldn't!_] "TAKE COVER!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled.  
  
= = = =  
  
"A FIGHT?!?!" Anko questioned. She turned to the grim looking Anko and Kakashi. "I'm guessing it has something to do with your alliance"  
  
"No," Kurenai said bitterly. "Some of Kakashi's students informed him that Asuma's students had a plan to humiliate my house."  
  
"So? That's fine considering it's the title they are after for." The other teacher said.  
  
"Sex was the main part of the plan," Kakashi informed. Anko's eyes widened in disbeilief and she was rendered speachless. [_**Sex?**_] She thought. [**_That's against the rules. You can humiliate the other houses using any means possible but it specifically stated no inappropriate actions. I know. I wrote it!_**](my anko's pissed =P) she yelled at herself. "We-we need to talk to Administration about this!"  
  
"The fight has escalated." Informed Vash as he stuffed another donut in his face. "We better stop this now."  
  
They teleported to the tennis courts to end the fight.  
  
= = = =  
  
"Amaterasu." Itachi said sending searing pain to everyone around him. Even his own housemates.The teachers eyes widened in horror and appeared beside the boy with their kunais to his neck.  
  
"Stop this." Ordered Kakashi. The other teachers appeared beside them shaking their heads in disbelief. [_He even attacked his own house. Lighting house is damned frightening_] Kakashi thought. "You know you aren't allowed to use that move."  
  
"AHH fuck off," Itachi growled and stopped the jutsu. The other students' groaned in pain.  
  
"**TENTEN!**" Neji yelled getting up trying to find her. He spotted her where she had fallen. He shook her but she didn't open her eyes. [_No..NO!!_] "**TENTEN!!!!!**" he screamed.  
  
Hinata shook her head and found herself under Naruto's protective arm. "**TENTEN!!!!!**" She heard her cousin cry and she looked over to where her best friend had fallen. "No.." she whispered. "Tenshi!" she got up and ran over to her best friend's side. "Tenshi! Tenshi!" she cried. Anna and Sakura were now beside Tenten's body, shocked. Sakura turned to Sasuke and cried in his arms. Anna cried on Yoh's shoulder.  
  
"Hinata..." said Naruto putting his arm on the girls shoulder. "She'll be ok. We have to get her to the hospital though."  
  
"Neji..." Sasuke started but was cut off by Neji's glare.  
  
"Your brother will pay for this, Sasuke," he said in a grim tone. [_Tenten..please..wake up..._]  
  
The teachers attended to their houses. Kurenai walked straight for Tenten and Neji. She left for Tenten's pulse and was extremely relieved to find one. "We need to get her to the hospital fast." She said to Neji. "Before her status gets worst." Neji nodded and stood up carrying Tenten on his back. In a poof, he and Kurenai we're in the hospital wing.  
  
"All Houses," one of the headmasters, Sohma Hitori said. "Auditorium, in 30 minutes. No third period today."  
  
"Great...another speech..." Alexiel complained, leaning on Momoshiro for support.  
  
"We better go back to the house and fix our wounds before going to the auditorium," Fuji said helping Ichigo to his feet. The rest nodded and followed him back to their house in a gloomy mood.  
  
= = = =  
  
"Will she be ok, Kabuto-san?" Kurenai asked outside of the room Tenten was placed in.  
  
Kabuto gave her an affirmative nod and checked his clipboard. "The move used by Itachi wasn't the one that did this to her."  
  
Kurenai drew a confused look on her face. "What happened then?"  
  
"Seems someone tried strangling her but was stopped by Itachi's technique. Technically, it was him who saved her," he said not looking up from what he was reading. "My main guess will be Suna Kankuro." He gave her a piece of transparent string in a bag. "I found that on her neck. There were also string on her arms and ankles."  
  
"What makes you think it was Kankuro?" Kurenai questioned.  
  
Kabuto sighed. "That string is very unique. It came from the Sand territory and they don't sell it in the outside market. As you can see, the string is fine yet it's strong." He handed her a picture of Kankuro's puppet. "It's the same string from that puppet."  
  
"Kabuto-san!" Anko yelled carrying Yuzuriha Nekoi's pet dog, Inuki. "Cure him quick! I think he has a tapeworm!!"  
  
Kurenai and Kabuto sweatdropped. Kurenai reentered the room. Neji sat beside Tenten not taking his eyes off her. [_So the others were right...he does love her._] She thought and smiled. "Neji-kun."  
  
"Sensei, is she going to be ok?" he asked her holding on to Tenten's right hand. [_Please let her be ok..._]  
  
"Yes she will be." She sat down beside him. "It wasn't Uchiha Itachi's technique that hurt her. In fact, it was the one that saved her."  
  
"Saved her?" he asked puzzeled. "She's in a coma sensei! How could it have saved her!" he yelled.  
  
"Neji-kun, please keep your voice down. We're at the hospital wing." She said calming the boy down. She gave him the piece of string in the bag. "Suna Kankuro was choking her with his puppet before Itachi's tachnique. If Itachi didn't do the Amaterasu, She would be dead."  
  
Neji's eyes glued themselves to the piece of string. [_Kankuro..._] he thought. [_Revenge will be mine for what you did to her._]  
  
"Kurenai-sensei?" Izumo asked coming into the room. He glared at Neji then turned to the red-eyed teacher. "Will my sister be all right?"  
  
"Yes she will," Kabuto said coming in to the room. "I expect her to be up in a few days. 4 days max." he said pushing his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose. "How was the assembly Izumo?"  
  
Izumo let out a deep sigh. "The house challenge is annulled for this year but Silva-sensei said there will be something like an Olympics in the winter and near the end of the year to decide who's the overall winner. No one from our houses got detentions. All of lightning house, even Asuma- sensei got a weeks suspension though. They're on lock down as we speak." He turned to Kurenai again. "Kakashi-sensei, Yondaime-sensei and Fijiwarano-sensei would like to have a word with you at our house tonight with your students."  
  
"Understood." She replied getting up. "You two better head off to your next class." The two teenagers got up and left without another word said.  
  
"So the Hyuuga boy likes her..." Kabuto said grinning.  
  
Kurenai nodded. "I better call their parents and tell them what happened."  
  
"I heard both sides are trying to set them up..." he responded with a devilish grin.  
  
"How would you know?" she asked confused.  
  
"Rumors spread, Kurenai-san. Rumors spread."  
  
= = = =  
  
3 days after being admitted into the hospital wing, Tenten woke up to a sleeping Neji beside her. [_Did he stay here the entire time?_] She thought and felt his hand holding onto hers. She blushed and looked around the room. Hinata, Naruto, Sakura and Anna all sat on the couch sleeping and Sasuke sat on the other chair hugging whichlooked like the book Kakashi sensei was always reading. Yoh and Hao smiled at her as he entered the room.  
  
"How ya feeling?" asked Hao quietly placing a vase of carnations on the bed beside her.  
  
"Okay," she said trying to stop herself from giggling. Yoh was hovering above the sleeping Anna. "Yoh, you're going to wake her up." She whispered.  
  
"Sakura..." Sasuke murmured in his sleep. "Yes you can kiss me there...go lower if you like..." He said grinning. Tenten's jaw dropped as Hao and Yoh snickered quietly.  
  
"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura said making the 3 teens look at her. "Please stop...I'm gonna end up with a gigantic hickey now..." Tenten slapped her free hand on her forehead. Yoh's jaw dropped as Hao tried to contain his laughter behind his hands.  
  
"Yoh-kun...Hao-kun..." Anna said drawing confused looks.  
  
"They all talk in their sleeps," Hao said in amazement.  
  
"Yoh-kun!" Anna said in her sleep and she grabbed the confused Yoh and planted a kiss on his lips. Tenten and sat on her bed giggling at Yoh's attempts to get free.  
  
"Just kiss her back," encouraged Hao.  
  
Hinata and Naruto snuggled closer together and started making out to the surprise of Hao and Tenten. "Wake them up Hao." Said Tenten in panic trying to hide her jealousy.  
  
"No, I'm enjoying this," the boy said watching the two couples making out.  
  
"PERVERT!!!!!" Yelled Sakura waking up everyone around her. "DIE SASUKE!"  
  
"Wahhh? Me die? Wahh?" Sasuke asked, his eyes half opened.  
  
Naruto and Hinata woke up to find themselves in a heat of a make out. They quickly pulled away turning around to hide their blushing cheeks.  
  
Neji woke up at a few minutes after Sakura's yell and looked over the giggling Tenten. [_She's ok..._] he thought thankfully. He remembered his hand was still holding hers and pulled it away. He blushed and turned to find Anna and Yoh in a lip lock. He too started giggling.  
  
Anna also woke up to a kiss. "YOH!" she yelled and pushed the boy to Tenten's hospital bed. "PERVERT!" Anna nudged Sakura awake up.  
  
"Aww you ruined the fun, Sakura," Hao said pouting.  
  
Tenten looked at Neji and wondered why he pulled away his hand. She found his hand again and held it between her hands. He looked at her in confusion but decided not to pull his hand away. She smiled at him gratefully and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Thanks for caring about me," she whispered. The others let out an "awww" but they both ignored it.  
  
"Isn't that cute?" Izumo said at the doorway with Fuji, Momoshiro and Sorata. "Did you all sleep here?"  
  
The other teens nodded except Hao and Yoh. Izumo smiled. [_Tenten...your lucky to have a great group of friends..._] "I've checked you out, Baka Aku Tenshi," he said playfully yet Tenten fumed with anger. He passed her an envelope. "Come on, It's a Saturday. We can all go to town and buy some stuff."  
  
The girls all looked at each other. One thing was in their minds: SHOPPING! The boys shook their heads. They knew the girls will drag them shopping and make them hold their bags. Tenten opened the envelope to find 5 crisp $100 bills. "From otousan and okaasan." Izumo said holding out his own 5 bills. "There was a note saying 'Great Job on the lightning house. Here's your reward.'" He said with a smile.  
  
"What are we waiting for?" Sakura said getting up and grabbing Hinata and Anna. "We gotta get ready to go shopping!" Sasuke grabbed Sakura's ass once again but this time she turned to him with an evil grin.  
  
"I told you to stop walking in fr-"he started not looking at her but was cut off by her sudden kiss.  
  
"Stop touching my ass and you might get another one," she said playfully and walked out the room followed by the other girls. Tenten got up and followed the girls too. She didn't want to miss this shopping day.  
  
Neji looked at the other boys knowing they too have to get ready since the girls will drag them too. Naruto, Hao, Yoh and Sasuke all left for their houses to get changed but Neji was stopped By the 4 senior students.  
  
"What?" he asked tiredly.  
  
"I'm glad it's you who likes her, Neji," Izumo said with a sincere smile. He and the others turned to leave.  
  
"But if you hurt her, you'll have to respond to the four of us," said Fuji following the group of boys towards the exit. "You better go and get changed. You have a long day of shopping ahead of you."

"Well be waiting in the parking lot to drive you guys to town. Don't take too long." Sorata said walking out of the building.  
  
Neji nodded and walked the opposite way towards the houses. He, unlike the other boys, was happy to be going shopping with the girls. Although he had to carry Tenten's shopping bags, it would mean he was gonna spend time with her. [_I'm glad she's alright._] he thought as he crossed the yard to the rain house. [_I'll buy something for her to say I'm glad she's ok_.]

* * *

Yatta! It is done. Should I release the omake next or do you guys want to find out what happens on the shopping trip? Up to you guys.


	9. Shopping: Part 1: Cars, Phone Calls and ...

**Disclaimer**: look at previous chapters. I do not own any of the stores/companies/names of food mentioned here and the next part of this shopping trip. Ok? Good.  
  
**Authors note**: **WARNING:** For those who haven't eaten yet/have a sweet tooth: I suggest you eat before you read on. The following content will make you hungrier and want some candy. Anyways... I will release the Side story I have named "Roll Call" after the next chapter. It's basically to explain who's in which house and which house hates each other.  
  
**Note:** "..." Talking [_Italics_] thoughts = = = = change of scene

_italics _text messages '...' Names of shops/transformations **Bold**empazised words 

* * *

Weakness: Chapter 8: Shopping Trip: Part 1: Cars, Phone Calls and Make Up

* * *

"Everyone's gone already," commented Neji switching songs on his Mp3 player. Everyone else in their house already left to go somewhere while he and Tenten sat at the bottom of the stairs waiting for his cousin. "The hell's taking her so long?"  
  
"**HURRY UP HINATA!!!!!!!**" Tenten yelled the loudest she could. Neji was partially saved by his headphones but he still heard her loud yell. "Gah, even I don't take this long." She said fixing her ponytail once again. Tenten wore a red and black hoody with black jeans. Her hair was done to a low ponytail under her red bucket hat.  
  
"Yeah," Neji said with a smirk. He stood up and fixed his navy blue jacket and demin jeans. "It only took you what? 20 minutes?" He looked at his watch and sighed. "Let's just ditch her."  
  
"DONE!" Yelled Hinata coming down the stairs. She wore a pink tank top under her unzipped white sweater and she was low riding her jeans (not like Hinata I know but hey...wouldn't you like to see her like that?) "Let's go!"  
  
"**ABOUT TIME!**" The other two teens yelled in unison. [_geez 40 minutes just to look like that? Hinata-chan needs a wardrobe change_] Neji thought as they walked to the parking lot.  
  
"FINALLY!" Yelled Izumo, Sakura and Anna together. Naruto, Sasuke and Hao stood dumbfounded by Hinata's clothes while Neji and Izumo shot daggers at each other. "What the hell took you so long?!?!" Izumo asked extremely pissed off. [_ASSHOLES! How am I going to explain this to dad?_]  
  
Hinata smiled and winked at Izumo. "Sorry, I had a wardrobe malfunction."  
  
"**LIAR!!!!!**" Tenten and Neji yelled. They knew Hinata look her lovely time to change. "Let's go already." Tenten complained.  
  
"Who's riding with who?" Sorata asked hugging his girlfriend, Arashi Kisu, by the waist. [_Great...Both Momo-kun and Sora-kun are bringing their girlfriends..._] Tenten thought looking from Sorata to Momoshiro and Tachibana Anne.  
  
Fuji flashed his regular smile (insert fangirls screaming for Fuji now) and explained who sits with who.  
  
"WHY AM I WITH IZUMO?!?" Neji retorted. Though he was with Tenten, he didn't want to ride with Izumo...He's a maniac when he drives. [_Fuck this...I don't get to talk to Tenten as much cuz I have to ride with her loud mouth brother..._]  
  
Fuji sighed and explained again. "Since Sorata has an SUV, Arashi will ride shotgun (front passenger seat) while Anna, Yoh, and Hao seat at the back. Sakura asked not to be in the same car as Sasuke pervert so she and Hinata are riding with me."  
  
"I'm not a pervert!" Sasuke shouted.  
  
Fuji ignored the comment and continued his explination. "Anne, Naruto and Sasuke will ride with Momoshiro and you and Tenten are with Izumo."  
  
"...." Neji glared at Izumo. "What the hell did I do to ride wit you?" Tenten gave Izumo and icy glare and turned away. [_JERK OF A BROTHER! Now I don't get ot hit on Neji freely until we get to the mall..._]  
  
"You guys are 45 minutes late so when we decided who rides with who, you guys weren't there to input your suggestions," Izumo informed him glaring back. [_And the fact I need to keep my eye on the two of you for other purposes...eheheh_] "Let's go."  
  
= = = =  
  
"Welcome to Osaka Shopping Center," said the PA system when the group walked in. The girls were grinning with glee while the boys looked bored out of their minds.  
  
"SHOPPING!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled out getting weird looks from the other people in the mall but she didn't care. [_I have Sasuke with me so he can carry my bags and I'm free to spend the money daddy gave to me yesterday._] She patted her purse that held over $750.  
  
"Chill, Haruno," Izumo scratching the back of his head. "It's 10:30. Let's all meet at the food courts at 5 to leave. I'll be with Fuji the whole time at the Arcade or shopping for Electronics and stuff." He said looking at his watch.  
  
"Boys and their electronics and games," said Anne following Momoshiro to the sports store. "See you guys at 5." The older students left in different directions leaving the 9 teenagers alone.  
  
"Where to first girls?" Tenten asked hoping the others will say 'Candies Galore' Oh how she wanted some Strawberry Pocky right now.  
  
"LA SENZA!" Hinata said with a grin. Everyone fell over anime style. [_Think of an excuse!!!!_] Naruto thought and glanced over at Sasuke desperately.  
  
"I'll take Yoh and Hao with me to Grand and Toy to buy some school supplies," Anna suggested. [_THANK YOU ANNA!_] The twins thought in unison. No La Senza for them...at least not yet.  
  
"Tenten, come with me to the candy store," Neji said grabbing Tenten and pulling her away. [_No way no how am I going to La Senza._] he thought.  
  
Hinata, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke grinned at each other once Tenten and Neji got on the up escalators. "Nice acting boys." Sakura commented and Sasuke and Naruto beamed. "You did call your uncle and Tenshi's dad right?"  
  
"That's why I took so long," Hinata said taking Naruto by the hand. Anna, Yoh and Hao were standing down the corridor and gave them the thumbs up. "They're in place. Time to call Izumo and tell him."  
  
= = = =  
  
Neji and Tenten let out a relieved sigh as soon as they got on the escalator. "I swear, Tenten. I will choke you to death if you take me to La Senza."  
  
"As if I want to go there!" she responded getting off the escalator. "At least we got away from those who wanted to go there." Neji nodded and they went to the candy shop unaware of the eyes watching them.  
  
= = = =  
  
"Do you see them Izumo?" asked Hinata talking on her cell phone.  
  
"I see them perfectly," the boy responded looking at the two teens that just passed him by. "They just passed me. I'll call my dad now and you call your aunt."  
  
"Ok." Hinata responded and hung up. She text messaged her aunt with this:  
  
_The beauty is getting some sweets beast. James Bond just saw them pass by and will inform the two kings. Will check back with you later with news and shopping exclusives =)  
_  
(in other words: Tenten is going to get some candy with Neji. Izumo just saw them pass by and will inform the two fathers. Will check back with you later with more news and sales. =) )  
  
Fuji and Izumo grinned at each other and both dialed different numbers.  
  
"Tenshi and Neji are going to the candy store. They just passed me." Izumo said to his father.  
  
"Ok keep an eye on them."  
  
"Momoshiro and Anne are watching them now."  
  
"Good job Izumo. Go have fun now."  
  
"Hai." He closed his cell phone and went back to shopping for new shoes.  
  
"Well I guess our entrance is coming up fast," Hizashi said taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
"Your right. We just have to wait for Momoshiro's phone call and it's time." Takashi said looking at his watch. "Our wives should be coming back soon."  
  
"Yeah. It's a good thing Hinata, Izumo and their friends agreed to do this." Hizashi said getting up from his seat and putting on his trench coat.  
  
"They were happy to help...especially Kyou and Hao." Takashi's phone rang again. "Hello. Kusanagi Takashi speaking."  
  
"It's Sohma Kyou and Sohma Hatsuharu," the other voice said.  
  
"Ahh Kyou. Is everything ready?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Good. Call Izumo, Hinata, Arashi and Yoh and tell them that part c is ready."  
  
"Hai," Kyou said and hung up. [_sorry, Kusanagi-san...your plan wont get to that part._] Kyou thought as he walked off.  
  
Hizashi's cell phone beeped and flashed a text message:  
  
She's getting her candy. Time for section 2 of part A.  
  
"Showtime," he said to his comrade and they walked off.  
  
= = = =  
  
"What to buy...what to buy..." Tenten thought loudly as she looked over all the candy in the store. Neji was in the other side of the room looking at the Pocky boxes. [_Which one? Vanilla, Mint or Chocolate?_] He asked himself as he stared at the boxes. Tenten stood beside him now staring at the same boxes. "I'll take all three if I were you," she commented.  
  
"Unlike you, I didn't get $500," he said finally choosing mint. Tenten grabbed 5 boxes of Strawberry pocky, 3 mints, 5 chocolates and 2 vanillas and placed it in the basket she was carrying. Neji sweatdropped giving off a faint smile. [_This girl eats so much sweets yet her figure doesn't suffer_] "What are you going to do with you money anyways?" he asked grabbing 2 twix bars and 3 hershey's cookies and cream bars.  
  
"75 to candy, 25 to the arcade, hundred on stuffed animals, about 50 on school supplies and the rest for clothes," she explained to him grabbing a bag of chuppa chups and double bubble gum. "Neji, move. I wanna grab some Milk-"she looked at him wondering why he suddenly froze in his spot then turned around to see their fathers staring at the basket she was holding. "OTOUSAN! (Father!)" she said hiding the basket full of candy behind her.  
  
Hizashi chuckled and looked at his son's basket. "Sugar will rot your teeth son. How are you going to pay for that?"  
  
Neji forgot he only had $50. [_ahh crap...I guess I'll have to buy her gift later._] He looked up to his father and gave him a faint smile. "Why are you here, father?" he asked raising an eyebrow at the older Hyuuga.  
  
"Your mothers are somewhere in this mall," Hizashi scratched the back of his head while Tenten and her father bickered at the corner about how Tenten shouldn't eat too many sweets. The girl retaliated by saying that the only sweet thing in the school is the days off so she needed to satifsify her sweet tooth. "They assigned Takashi-san and I to buy the candy for Halloween."  
  
"Halloween isn't for another month and a half," Neji pointed out. [_he's here because of something else...what is it?_]  
  
"You know your mother," he said taking out his wallet. He turned to the clerk and gave her a slip of paper. "My wife has placed this order. Is it ready yet?" The girl took the paper and went to the back of the store. Hizashi gave Neji one of the credit cards in his wallet. "Although your not 16 yet, I already signed you up for a credit card." He said handing his son the card. "Use it wisely. Takashi, your order's here too." He said as the girl returned with 4 bags filled with candy. "Sayonara kids."  
  
"Sayonara..." Neji said faintly. [_Credit card...he's really up to something..._]  
  
Tenten looked at the card Neji held in his hands and nodded. "It's yours alright," she said plainly as she tried to hide her envy.  
  
"Let's pay," he responded and headed for the cashier.  
  
= = = =  
  
"**IZUUUUUUUUUUUUUMOOOOOOOOOOO!**" shouted someone on the other line. Izumo held his cell phone away from him and rolled his eyes.  
  
"I can hear you fine Sakura, geez." He responded talking far away from the cell phone.  
  
"**THEY'RE HEADING FOR THE ARCADE!!!!!!!!!!!**" Sakura shouted. (She was in the arcade too)  
  
"OH SHIT!" Izumo said running towards the arcade. Fuji calmly walked out of the shoe store and followed.  
  
= = = =  
  
"Asakura Hao speaking," Hao answered his phone.  
  
"Oy, It's Kyou, where are you?"  
  
"Revlon botique with Anna, {someone screams at the background} oh good god, **HAHAHAHA**"  
  
"Ah I see it see yo-" He was cut of by hao's scream  
  
"**NOOOOOOO! ANNNNNNNNNAAAAAAA!!!!!!! SAVEEEEEEE MEEEEEEEE!!!!! Kyo---------**"  
  
Kyou hung up and dashed towards the store. His eyes opened as wide as they could and his jaw fell to the ground. Hatsuharu came up behind him and started cackling like a hyena.  
  
"**SHUT THE HELL UP HATSU-SENPAI!!!!!!!!!**" The Asakura twins yelled. The shot daggers at the two Sohmas then freaked out when Anna appaoched them, eyeliner and mascara in hand. "**NOOOOOOOOOOOO! LIPSTICK, BLUSH AND LOSE POWDER IS TORTURE ENOUGH!**"  
  
"I just want to see how it looks. Now hold still," Anna replied applying blue eyeliner on Hao and a light pink on Yoh. "I like hao's lipstick yoh's eyeliner and the mascara I have on."  
  
SNAP SNAP. The twins and Anna turned around and saw the Sohma's with their picture phones. "Awww aren't they beautiful?" Hatsuharu said jokingly.  
  
"**BITE ME!**" Yoh said fuming.  
  
"Now now yoh," Kyou said casually. "You don't want to ruin your make up, would you."  
  
"**YOUR DEAD SOHMA!!!!!!**" Hao and Yoh both yelled as they chased the boys out of the store.  
  
Anna sweatdropped. [_They ran out without washing the make up off...._] "I'll take these."  
  
= = = =  
  
Naruto and Sasuke sat outside of the arcade drinking ice teas. "Holy shit, how loaded are these girls?" Sasuke asked staring the 15 bags he had to carry for Sakura. "I mean we've only been here for an hour and they've already shed out $550 dollars! EACH!"  
  
"Well, Sakura and Anna are the only children, Hinata is the oldest and the heir and Tenten is daddy's little girl so their packed," Naruto replied and looked at the bags beside him. "But what I don't get is why they buy so much clothes when we wear uniforms."  
  
"Girls..." Sasuke said taking another sip of his ice tea. He smiled inwardly thinking back to the stores they went to especially the one where the girls tired on bathing suits for gym class. [_Thank you Kakashi sensei! I didn't get a nosebleed that easily!_] He enjoyed seeing Sakura in a bathing suit...oh how he wishes gym was co-ed...he'd be in heaven.  
  
Naruto looked at the drooling Sasuke. [_Perv...Kakashi sensei did a great job on him..._] Izumo came running out of nowhere and dashed inside the arcade. "OY! They're not in there.

* * *

Hehe I made Tenten and Neji disappear...fufufu next chapter... 


	10. Shopping: Part 2: WHERE DID THEY GO!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Characters/stores/companies/names of food/Video games mentioned here.  
  
**Authors note**: OH no! Tenten and Neji disappeared..where could they have gone? Gets hit by a soccer ball Ittai... on with the story  
  
**Note**: Look at chapter before.

* * *

Weakness: Chapter 9: Shopping Trip: Part 2: WHERE DID THEY GO?!?!

* * *

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE NOT HERE?!?!**" Izumo yelled at the 4 teenagers that were in front of him.  
  
"Neji called yes and told us they were coming here but they're not here yet." Sakura informed him sitting down between the boys. Fuji finally got to the arcade and flashed his trademark grin. [_Sorry Izumo, the tables have turned...I have to lead you away from Tenten and Neji._] Fuji thought.  
  
"Where are they then?" Hinata asked. "I'll call Tenshi." She walked bit from the group and called Tenten's cell phone but got her voice mail. The other older students came to the arcade, shopping bags at hand. "No answer. Call Neji, Sasuke, I'll call Anna."  
  
= = = =  
  
"**WHERE THE HELL DID THEY GO!!!!**" Hao yelled. They ran after the sohma cousins but lost them a while back.  
  
"**HOW THE FUCK SHOULD I KNOW! I WAS FOLLOWING YOU!**" Yoh responded panting for breath.  
  
"**THEY ARE SO DEAD ONCE I SEE THEM!!**" Hao exclaimed and punched the wall beside him. If those pictures go out, he'd be ruined! RUINNEED!  
  
"Finally," Anna said standing beside them. "Did you catch them?"  
  
"**NO! AND THIS IS YOUR FAULT!**" Yoh said shaking his fists at the girl. Anna took a box out of her shopping bag and handed it to him. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? MORE MAKE UP?!?"  
  
"If you haven't noticed your still wearing makeup," she informed them with a smirk. Both boys cursed under their breath. They had been so pissed off by the Sohmas that they ran after them without stopping by the washrooms to wash the stuff off. "Those are special make up removing pads. Your welcome."  
  
"Thanks" said Yoh. He grabbed his brother and went to the washroom.  
  
Anna grinned and sat down at the benches outside the washroom. Her cell phone rang and she looked at the caller ID to see who it was. "Hey Hina." She said gleefully unaware of the cackling boys on the floor above her.  
  
= = = =  
  
"Thank you Fuji-senpai for saving us!" Kyou laughed "Now to keep the others from finding the two."  
  
"OH MY GOODNESS!" said Hatsuharu looking down at Anna. "These pictures are classic! They're going into the yearbook for sure!"  
  
"I agree with you on that," Kyou said and spotted Tenten and Neji getting out of Grand and Toy and heading off the opposite direction. "Tenten and Neji."  
  
"Hai. Let's show them these pics!" Hatsuahru said before running off.  
  
"ALRIGHT!" the cat responded and followed.  
  
= = = =  
  
"No I haven't seen them I thought they're with you." Anna said a bit concerned.  
  
"no they're not. If you see them call us," Hinata said.  
  
"Ok ja."  
  
"ja" Hinata closed her cell phone and frowned at the rest of the group. "Anna hasn't seen them."  
  
"Neji's not picking up." Sasuke said finally deciding to hang up. "Do you think they found out your scheme?"  
  
"Hopefully not." Izumo said rubbing his temples. "lets go eat before trying to look for them"  
  
"Yeah," Sorata agreed.  
  
= = = =  
  
"I can't believe you don't know how to use a credit card," Tenten said looking at Neji in disbelief. "And what's more is that you have a credit card."  
  
"Sorry, I wasn't trained to shop," Neji said sarcastically. "and I have a feeling that our parents are up to something..."  
  
"You feel it too?"  
  
"Yeah..." Neji said and stopped by the mall lockers. "Let's get a locker so we don't have to carry these things around...especially all this sheets of paper."  
  
"Ok," Tenten responded and handed him over her bags to be up in. "Why would Fuji-san tell us not to go to the arcade and stay away from the rest of the group until 5?"  
  
"I dunno but I think he knows something so I just followed," Neji said "Where to next?"  
  
"**TENTEN**" shouted Hatsuharu and Kyou. [_Fucking Sohmas_] Neji and Tenten thought. "You've got to see this." The two boys said and showed them the picture and they laughed their heads off.  
  
"Oh my god!" Tenten said between laughs. "When did you take this picture?"  
  
"Kyou, give send this to me so I can make it my desktop theme," Neji said grinning. The other three looked at him in surprise. Where was the cold hearted bastard they were accoustomed to? "What? I need my fun too." He said pouting.  
  
"Where are you guys heading to?" Kyou asked. [_Ok if the other find out about mines, hao's hatsu's and fuji's plan of keeping them away, we're toast_]  
  
"Music World," Tenten replied. [_Perfect place to ditch these idiots_.] "Wanna join?"  
  
"Sure," Hatsuharu said. Neji eyed Tenten asking her silently why she allowed them to join but saw her smirk. [_She has a plan..._] he shrugged and followed along.  
  
"There's something we have to tell you guys, but don't kill us, we're just messengers," Kyou started as they walked.  
  
= = = =  
  
"About time," Anna said as Yoh and Hao came out of the bathrooms looking like themselves again. "I'm hungry let's go eat."  
  
"You guys go ahead," hao said trying to make up an excuse. "I need to get a new face plate so I'll catch up with you guys later."  
  
"Ja," Yoh said and followed Anna to the food court. Hao smirked and looked up. [I_ know where you are, Kyou...you're dead meat once I find you.]_ He crushed the fireball in his hands and tried to find the escalator to go upstairs.  
  
= = = =  
  
"**FUCKING HELLL!!!!!!**" Izumo yelled and spat out about 7 other curses. He and the others have eaten and split up again yet he and Fuji couldn't find his younger sister and the hyuuga boy. "_I'M GONNA KILL HER!_" Fuji sweatdropped and followed him with a smirk on his face.  
  
= = = =  
  
"Are you sure about that NEKO?" Tenten asked him. She held him by the neck and the boy was stuggling for air. Hatsuharu was pinned by Neji who was waiting for Tenten's signal to choke the living daylights out of the older Sohma.  
  
"Y..Yes" Kyou stuttered as she let him go. "I told you not to kill the messengers." He said rubbing his neck. Hatsuharu was dropped by Neji soon after.  
  
"So they've been spying on us, all of them," Neji said in his usual voice. "How do you know about this?"  
  
"Because they asked us to help them and we said yes. But Fuji thought it was mean against you two so we decided to help you guys out. Hao's also in this." Kyou explained. [_Don't tell them about their parents setting them up_] Thank goodness the video part of Music World was always empty. He would have hated it if someone saw he was pinned by a girl. Oh the embarassement. Something shocked the cat to let him giggle and Tenten glared lethaly at him. "Text message." He said sweatdropping. "From Fuji. _We're going to music world in a few minutes after Izumo comes back from the bathroom. Watch out for the others. F.S._" he read out loud.  
  
"We're done here anyways," Tenten said. [_My own friends...have to admit, this was a brilliant scheme but I will still kill them for this._] She thought and wondered where to go next. "Let's go to Foot Locker. Hinata and the girls hate that store and Momo barely goes there cuz there's nothing for Tennis." They nodded in agreement.  
  
Neji suddenly thought of something. "Kyou, Hatsuharu, why don't we turn this against them," he offered.  
  
"We're all ears," They all said.  
  
"3 words: Henge no Jutsu." Neji said casually.  
  
= = = =  
  
Fuji and Izumo came to Music World to find the other 4 there. "TENTEN!" Shouted Izumo at his younger sister. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"  
  
"With Neji. Why do you ask?" Responded Hatsuharu in henge. [_Genius Hyuuga, pure Genius._]  
  
Izumo gulped in realization. [_Shit! She doesn't know! Think brian! Think! {Brian: Now you ask me for help. Tell her you called her cell phone} Thanks brain_] "I was calling your cell phone and you didn't pick up.  
  
"My cell died," Hatsuharu said glaring at Izumo like the real Tenten. Neji and Tenten fought the urge to laugh their heads off while sustaining Kyou's and Hatsuharu's forms. [_Holy! He copied her down to the dot._] Neji thought in awe.  
  
"Well while these two resolve their sibling rivalry, we're gonna go to Foot Locker to buy some shoes. Ja," said Hatsuharu aka Neji.  
  
"Ja," said the others.  
  
= = = =  
  
"HAHAHHAHAH," Tenten laughed once they got to Foot Locker. She transformed back to her real self and immediately started howling with laughter. Neji decided to keep Hatsuharu's form just incase someone passed by.  
  
"Ok we lost your brother," he informed her as soon as she stopped laughing. "Where do you want to go?"  
  
"Don't you want to buy some shoes?" she asked 'Hatsuharu'  
  
"Already did." He held up the bag in his hands.  
  
"You shop fast," she remarked.  
  
"I try my best," He looked up to see Anna and Yoh getting out of the store across from them. "Shit, Anna and Yoh, Use Henge."  
  
"frig!" Tenten said grabbing one of the pants on the rack before quickly slipping into the change rooms to use Henge.  
  
"Hey Hatsu!" Anna exclaimed. "Where's Kyou?"  
  
"Changing into some pants he wants," Neji replied in Hatsuharu's voice.  
  
"I don't know what you two find in this store," Yoh said looking around with a disgusted look on his face. "By the way, have you two seen Tenten and Neji? Or my brother?"  
  
"We left Music World with Tenten and Izumo fighting," Kyou aka Tenten said getting out of the change room. The clerk had a puzzled look on his face that only Neji noticed. "What do you think, niisan?"  
  
"Get a darker color," Hatsuharu said. 

"Well see you guys later and call us if you see Hao or the other 2," Anna said leaving.  
  
"That was close," Neji said to Tenten. "You planning on buying those now?"  
  
"I guess. I'll give them to Kyou," she said looking down at the pants. "Comfy though."  
  
"Hurry up and buy your shoes so we can get some more shopping done," he said.  
  
"This is going to take a while," she said smiling.  
  
Neji rolled his eyes and dropped his shoes beside her. "Then I guess I'll go get us something to eat while you're choosing. Still the regular combo for mcdonalds?"  
  
Tenten nodded. "Don't forget my McFlurry!" she called out to him as he left. [I_ guess I'll text message Fuji-san to tell him what has happened. OHH The new Addidas' is out..._]  
  
= = = =  
  
Neji (in Hatsuharu's form of course) walked towards the food court and spotted Hao grinning at him from the floor above. [_So he knows it's me, Smart Hao._] He raised his eyebrow at him and proceeded to the restaurant. "I'll have a combo number -"  
  
= = = =  
  
_Haven't seen them. Will call or txt msg when we see them_. Hinata got from Sorata. "Damn still no sign of the two"  
  
"Please tell us your done shopping," pleaded Sasuke who was now carrying 47 bags for Sakura. Sakura held 3 bags.  
  
"Cant go on..." said Naruto. "Need...to..sit...now.." he slumped down onto one of the benches outside of the Toy Store.  
  
"Last stop for today," Sakura said with a grin. "You guys can stay out here, we'll be back soon."  
  
"YAY! An hour's rest!" Sasuke said sarcastically.  
  
"Please don't buy the whole store!" asked Naruto. "though I doubt you heard me." This is going to take a while...  
  
= = = =  
  
"Finish choosing already," Neji said ticked off. They've already eaten lunch and she still hasn't chosen her shoes. [_Pick or I'll chose!_]  
  
"Sorry, Neji but I cant chose between these two," Tenten said debating where or not to get the white Reeboks or the blue addias'.  
  
Extremely pissed now, Neji grabbed both shoes and stormed of to the cashier. "I'll take both," He said taking out his credit card.  
  
"Neji! No!" she said but it was too late. He already paid for both of them. "I didn't need two you know."  
  
"It's 4. We have an hour left. I want to get in some shopping before we go. We still have to buy something from the toy store, the Sony store and get the rest of our bags before heading for the food court." He informed her. "Besides, this way I'm saved from you choosing your new shoes next year."  
  
"Thanks," she said blushing. "Let's go to the Toy Store now."  
  
= = = =  
  
_Fuji-san. the tenten ur w/is actually kyou. Neji is hatsuharu. They told us about the plan and thanks. Neji and I owe u one. Tenshi_. Fuji looked at the Text message he got and grinned. He glanced to 'Neji' and 'Tenten' and nodded at them. [_Smart plan...With these two jokers acting like them, no one will ever tell who's who._]  
  
= = = =  
  
"Awww shit.." Tenten groaned as she saw Sasuke and Naruto sleeping on a bench. "sakura and Hinata are at the store.  
  
"You're still in henge," Neji reminded her. "Luckily Sony is just around the corner. Let's go there first."  
  
"Okay." She replied.  
  
After 15 minutes, Neji and Tenten (in henge forms as the Sohmas) gave out of the sony store to find Sasuke and Naruto still dozing off at the bench.  
  
"Oh my god, I think Hinata is buying the whole damn store," she said in shock.  
  
"We'd better grab the bags we left on the 3rd floor then just come back in our true forms."  
  
"Better text Kyou and hatsu to meet us then."  
  
= = = =  
  
_Meet us at the 3rd floor lockers so we can go to the Toy Store in real form. Neji._  
  
"Oy! Niisan!" Hatsuharu called out. "I'mma go get the bags I left in a locker then head for the toy store ok."  
  
"I'll come, Lemme finish this," Izumo said making Hatsuharu and Kyou panic inside.  
  
"I'll go with them." Fuji offered. [_Sorry, Zumo. Can't let you find out._] "We'll just meet you at the food court.  
  
"Thanks, Fuji." Izumo replied never breaking his concentration from the video game he was playing.  
  
"Nice save," commented Kyou to his senpai.  
  
"Nice disguise. Who's plan was this?" he asked getting on the escalators.  
  
"Hyuuga's." Hatsuharu replied. They got off and saw Tenten and Neji already out of Henge carrying a bunch of bags. They dispelled their henge and smiled at them. "enjoyed your 4 hours of freedom?"  
  
"Yes. Thanks so much." Tenten said giving each of them a bag. "A little thank you gift from me. I have to find Hao and give him his."  
  
"Well we only have 25 minutes left so we'll head to the food court with your stuff and guard it while you guys get the thing you need from the Toy store."  
  
"Thanks Fuji Senpai," Neji said sincerely and bowed. "We better go then."  
  
= = = =  
  
"Hell, They're still not out," Tenten said passing the two sleeping boys they have seen earlier. They got in the store and quickly dashed to the video games. "Alright age of Mythology!"  
  
"You and your Pc games," Neji said grabbing 'The way of the samurai' and 'Driver 3' for the PS2.  
  
"You and your console games," she replied paying for the game. "I'm headed over to the stuffed animals ok"  
  
"Ok," he replied looking for another good game.  
  
"Oy! Tenten!" Hinata said from behind. "About time we found you! We're have you been?"  
  
[_Avoiding you,_] "Shopping." She said grabbing a cat, a cow, a grinning star, and a dog. "TEDDIES!!!!!!!!" she yelled and ran over to the corner. Hinata and Sakura sweatdropped. "We'd better go," Sakura said heading for the cashiers. "hurry okay Tenten, It' almost 5."  
  
"Hai!" Tenten responded grabbing her third teddy bear.  
  
"Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan," Neji said as they passed him.  
  
"Neji-kun,"Hinata said looking into the bag of games Neji just bought. She took on out and Held in infront of his face. "Really now, Niisan. Pacman?"  
  
"Classic games are classic for a reason. They're the best now gimme that." He snatched his back the game and headed towards Tenten.  
  
"See you at the food court," sakura said.  
  
"Oy, Hurry up," Neji nudged Tenten who was still mesmerized by all the teddy bears around her. [_So she took those 9, I'll grab her a different one for her then._]  
  
"I'm done, I'm done," she complained and headed for the cashier.  
  
Neji quickly grabbed a tiger plushie and followed Tenten to the cashier. As soon as they got out, he handed her over the stuffed animal. "A glad your well present." She said slightly blushing. "Glad you're ok."  
  
"Thanks Neji," she said admiring the white tiger.  
  
= = = =  
  
"Everyone here?" asked Sorata.  
  
"Where's Hao?" Yoh asked looking for his look alike.  
  
"He said he's going home with Kyou and Hatsu"  
  
"Ok then, Let's head back to Seigaku."  
  
= = = =  
  
"Good Job, Kyou. Tell Hatsuharu Hao and Fuji good job too," a female voice said  
  
"I will Kusanagi san, take care." Kyou politely responded.  
  
"You too." Izumi said hanging up. She smiled at Aya Hyuuga, the mother of Neji, "That was a nice day don't you think?"  
  
"Indeed. A very nice day."

* * *

And so the shopping day ends...barely any romance there cuz i'm saving it for the calssrooms [winks] anywho...I have a question to ask: Should I make the Mandatory class tehy have Sex ed? would add so much laughs to the story cuz i already have the perfect teacher in mind. fufufu. Thanks for reading 


	11. Games, Meeting and Plans

**Disclaimer**: unless a miracle happens and all of the creators of all the animes I use gives me the rights to their animes, I will never own them.  
  
**Authors note**: This was meant to be the side story but I made it to a real chapter. The side story will now be the main characters in preschool. Their first meeting. CHIBIS!! Please read my note at the end of this chapter because it clears up what happens the 2 chapters before  
  
**Note**. "..." talking [_italics_] thoughts = = = = Change of scene

(...) my comments _italics_ Flashback conversation

* * *

Weakness: Chapter 10: Games, Meetings, and Plans.

* * *

"389, 390,391," Kakashi said as he did his 1 finger push-ups in the school's gym. Gai was running around the gymnasium on his hands. "Gai, what lap are you on?"  
  
"854 my eternal rival," he said smiling. His perfect set of teeth went ping once they were revealed and Kakashi covered his eyes so he won't get blinded.  
  
"Oy," Anko said actually wearing NORMAL clothes for once. Not her teaching suit. She stood at one of the gym doors arms crossed. "Admin's calling a meeting."  
  
"What the hell?!?" Kakashi said ticked off. "We just had a meeting thursday."  
  
"Well they're calling one," Anko replied eating one of her thingie magigs. Kakashi and Gai looked at her confused. [_Weren't her hands free?_]  
  
"Let us not keep the adminstration waiting!" Gai exclaimed and did his 'Good Guy pose'  
  
"Shut up Gai," Anko and Kakshi said dryly.  
  
= = = =  
  
Kurenai, Iruka, Yondaime, Sandaime, Sai and Genma all at inside the closed doors of Iruka's classroom all facing different computers  
  
"**DAMN YOU YON**!" Kurenai exclaimed. She was shot again. Yondaime laughed. She was once again alive inside the game but was shot again. "**WHAT THE?!! WHO THE HELL SHOT ME?!?!**"  
  
Sandaime laughed and continued in the game. He found Iruka's character and shot him. "HA! The student will never defeat the teacher." He was shot at the back by someone. "Who did that?!"  
  
"I'm not your student so I can defeat you, Sandaime-san," Genma said as he managed to snipe down Sai, Yondaime and Kurenai. "**Hell Ya! WHO THE BOMB**!" The other three teachers hissed at him but were extremely focused on the game.  
  
The lights flickered open blinding the 5 teachers and making them groan. Gai, Kakashi and Anko stood at the doorway of Iruka's Computer Animation class bewildered on what the 5 teachers were doing.  
  
"Games are not permitted on school computers, Iruka-san," Anko reminded him looking over Kurenai's shoulder. "**COUNTER STRIKE**!!" She yelled and took the seat beside Kurenai.  
  
"HEY HEY! We're spread out for a reason ANKO!" Kurenai said shoving Anko off the seat. "Go sit at the end of the row!"  
  
"Weren't you just saying games are not permitted?" Kakashi said taking a seat too.  
  
"Meh, we're teachers. It's only applies to the students," she said relaxing in the seat playing the game.  
  
"As much as I know you all will kill me for reminding you," Gai stated bleakly. "We have a meeting to get to." He received 8 death glares but the other teachers stopped their game and followed suite him towards the administration office.  
  
= = = =  
  
"That bitch Kurenai," Asuma said hitting the cue ball. His shot hit the 8- ball and it rolled in to the pocket. "A week's lockdown. I'm going to get her back for this."  
  
"Calm down Sarutobi," Orochimaru said waiting for his turn. He sat beside Trieze and Zabuza. "We all want to get revenge on her and her idiotic house."  
  
"Not more than I do," Asuma said as he missed the 10 ball. He sat down and Orochimaru got up. "And to think I liked that bitch in college."  
  
Some knocked at the door of the teachers lounge and Zubaza got up to answer the door. He nodded at the messenger and sighed. "Admin meeting." He stated heading out the door.  
  
"Fucking bastards," Asuma cursed as he followed the other teachers.  
  
= = = =  
  
"My the school's quiet," Sanosuke said to the man stuffing his face with donuts. He sighed and turned to their other companions. "It's a bad thing teachers get free coffee and donuts. He ates it all anyways. "He said pointing to the smiling Vash.  
  
Spike Spigel, Mai and Faye Valentine and Jet nodded in agreement as they got to the doors of the administration. They all sat down and waited for the others to arrive. After half an hour of waiting, Kakashi, Anko Sai, Kurenai, Iruka, Sandaime, Yondaime and Genma all arrived with gigantic grins on their faces. Kakashi pushed in a tied up Gai who was gagged and placed the teacher beside him.  
  
"Yo," Kakashi said to the sleepy room.  
  
"Yo," Spike said raising his hand up.  
  
"The meeting start yet?" Anko said taking her seat.  
  
"Ha no," Faye Valentine remarked. "We've been here for half an hour and admin still hasn't come."  
  
Speak of the devil, Sohma Hitori, Brad Crawford and Silva entered the room. "Finally," Asuma said putting out his cigarette. He looked at the beaten up Silva and smirked. "Slept in again Head Master?"  
  
"Shut up, Sarutobi," snapped Silva. "Let's make this nice and quick."  
  
"You called us down here," Genma said.  
  
"No. They did," he pointed to Hitori and Brad.  
  
"Idiot," Brad said smacking Silva on the head. "We need to find a way to settle the house title but not erupt another school battle."  
  
"The house rivalry has been in place ever since this school was built," Zubaza said. "As long as the houses are in place, we would see a war erupt sooner or later in the school year."  
  
"That is why we are going to form 2 sides instead of 10," Hitori explained. Since there are already alliances, all we have to do is settle on which side Anko's and Gai's houses will side with."  
  
"I'll side with Kurenai," Anko offered. "Gai and Kakashi won't be good on the same side because of their rivalry."  
  
[_Thank you Anko!_] Kakashi thought as he grinned under his mask. "But won't this cause trouble within the family? Take the Suna siblings for instance."  
  
"He's right," Spike agreed. "Temari is on Kurenai's side while her brothers, Kankuro and Gaara is on the other."  
  
"Don't worry," Silva said wearily. "The teachers without houses, [_which is most of you_] will be responsible of keeping the peace. The teachers sweatdropped or glared at the Administration. "Lets go over the houses on each side," Brad said breaking the awkwardness that Silva created. "On Kurenai's side we have the houses of Rain, Fire, Star, Cloud and Leaf. Asuma's side has Lightning, Sound, Sand, Grass and Water."  
  
"We will be doing the title differently this year," Hitori said with a grin. "The side that wins will get a free lunch next year. The students who graduate this year will get a TV."  
  
"There's nothing for us teachers then," Genma said.  
  
"The teachers of the winning side gets a 5% bonus." Jaws dropped to the floor.  
  
"You guys made a battle into a war," Mai Valentine said. "What about the teachers who don't have a house?"  
  
"3%"  
  
"Everyone ok with this?" Silva asked. He got all positive nods. "Right, Dismissed." The teachers got up to leave but Hitori blocked the door.  
  
"Not yet," the teachers grumbled and sat back down. "Brad."  
  
Bard Crawford gave the teachers a brown envelope each including Silva. "These are your house lists. We decided to give everyone the list of names of the students of each house. Use this for strategy. Anything goes except killing and sex."  
  
"Once last thing," Hitori asked. "Why is Gai tied up and gagged?"  
  
The teachers laughed as Gai tried to speak but all the rest heard muffled noise. Yondaime got up and whispered something to Hitori who then snikered. "Oh okay. You all are free to go."  
  
"Let's go Gai," Kakashi said evilly as he pushed Gai out the door. "**BYE!**" He, Genma and Yondaime all pushed hard and sent Gai rolling down the hall.  
  
"**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA**," cracked Kurenai, Anko. Tsunade and Jiraiya joined in on the fun.. "Oh hey Tsunade-san. Jiraiya-san." Anko said still laughing.  
  
"Come now." Sandaime said walking. "I still have to hand you youngsters you asses in Counter Stike."  
  
'Keep dreaming, Sandaime-san." Iruka said running to his classroom. "Last one there without teleporting buys everyone lunch."  
  
"YOUR ON UMINO!" Tsunade said running after him.  
  
= = = = 

"HELL NO!" Tsuande yelled. She was the last one to arrive at Iruka's classroom. "You all cheated!"  
  
Iruka smirked as he opened the door to his classroom. "All I said was no teleporting. That doesn't mean we can't use our jutsus."  
  
"Grrrr," tsunade growled at the ponytailed teacher as she sat down at the end of one of the tables. "Let's get it on!"  
  
After a few hours (5 to be exact) the teachers finally stopped playing counter strike and Tsunade bought their lunch. As they ate they planned out what they were going to do.  
  
"Since I don't have a house," Iruka started. "I'll help you guys out more than Asuma." Genma, Tsuande and Jiraiya all agreed with Iruka.  
  
"Let's see the check out Asuma's side before starting anything." Kakashi said. He looked at his house list and grinned. [_I have convereted Uchiha Sasuke! Fufufu!_]  
  
Asuma's side:  
  
_Lightning  
Grade 9s: Yatouji, Satsuki. Makino, Ruki. Harada, Risa. Niwa, Daisuke. Takaishi, Takeru. Diethel, Lyserg.   
Grade 10s: Yamanaka, Ino, Robin, Nico, Bloom, Catherine, Sohma, Yuk,i Shirou, Kamui, Echizen, Ryoma,   
Grade 11s: Yukimura, Keiko, Chizuru, Hel, Ishtar, Isis, Kaidoh, Kaoru, Peacecraft, Milliardo, Hidaka, Ken,   
Grade 12s: Tachikawa, Mimi, Mazaki, Anzu, Momotaro, Nami, Kaiba, Seto, Yagami, Taichi, Uchiha, Itachi,  
  
Water  
Grade 9s: Harada, Riku. Kigai, Yuuto. Motomiya, Daisuke.   
Grade 10s: Leung, Chun li. Momochi, Haku. Nara, Shikamaru. Akimichi, Chouji.   
Grade 11s: Kuchiki, Rukia. Nanami, Tot. Sohma, Ayame. Tetsuo, Kag.a Urameshi, Yusuke.   
Grade 12s: Kamiya, Kaoru. Shioda, Kyosuke. Kido, Joe. Orimoto, Miroku.  
  
Grass   
__Grade 9s: Inoue, Miyako. Kuduki, Kakyou. Sohma, Hiro.   
Grade 10s: Klause, Elisa. Shioda, Kagome. Rock Lee. Suna, Kankuro.   
Grade 11s: Masafumi, Neu. Inu Yasha. Hiwatari, Satoshi. Koushiro, Izumi   
Grade 12s: Kitamura, Schoen. Sadaharu, Inui. Seishirou, Aoki.  
  
Sound   
Grade 9s: Deithel, Morphine. Jackson, Chocolove. Toguro, Ryu.   
Grade 10s: Tsuchi, Kin. Winner, Quatre. Shindou, Hikaru.   
Grade 11s: Schoenbaker, Hildie. Shiyuu, Kusanagi. Chang, Wufei.   
Grade 12s: Minamoto, Hinato. Akizuki, Nakura. Honda, Hiroto. Ishida, Yamato.  
  
Sand   
__Grade 9s: Lee, Mei lin. Kuwabara, Shizuni. Touya, Akira. Ryou, Bakura.   
Grade 10s: Tsukai, Lain. Kinuta, Dosu. Suna, Gaara.   
Grade 11s: Tachibana, Anne. Katsuya, Jounouchi. Portagas D. Ace.   
Grade 12s: Sasaki, Burman. Summers, Ken. Kunimitsu, Tezuka.  
_  
"Shit." Kurenai said. "He has most of the fighters."  
  
"Don't count us out yet Kurenai." Yondaime said. "Put the lists side by side and lets figure out which students can take who on."  
  
Kurenai's side.  
  
_Rain   
Grade 9s: Sohma, Kisa. Sohma, Kagura. Yagami, Hikari. Kusanagi, Horohoro. Naoe, Nagi. Takatori, Omi.   
Grade 10s: Huuyga, Hinata. Komiyama, Anna. Kusanagi, Tenten. Huuyga, Neji. Monkey D. Luffy. Sohma, Kyou.   
Grade 11s: Tao, Jun. Inoue, Orihime. Honda, Tohru. Momoshiro, Takeshi. Kurosaki, Ichigo. Zoro, Roronoa.   
Grade 12s: Monou, Kotori. Mudou, Alexiel. Takenouchi, Sora. Fuji, Syusuke. Barton, Trowa .Hagane, Kotetsu.  
  
Fire  
Grade 9s: Yamada, Sakura. Syoaran, Lee. Tao, Ren.   
Grade 10s: Akiyama, Sango. Asakura, Yoh. Uchiha, Sasuke. Yang, Yun.   
Grade 11s: Shurenai, Mai. Sumeragi, Hokuto. Seijirou, Eito. Yagami, Iori. Kinimoto, Touya.   
Grade 12s: Kisumi, Karen. Kusanagi, Izumo. Arisugawa, Sorata. Sohma,Hatsuharu.  
  
Star  
Grade 9s: Kinimoto, Sakura. Hirangizawa, Eriol. Motou, Yugi.   
Grade 10s: Haruno, Sakura. Azusagawa, Tsukino. Asakura, Hao. Yuki, Mitani. Inuzuka, Kiba.   
Grade 11s: Jigoku, Botan. Sumeragi, Subaru. Sakurazuka, Seishirou.   
Grade 12s: Kisu, Arashi. Yuoko, Kurama. Motou, Fuuma.  
  
Cloud   
Grade 9s: Nekoi, Yuzuriha. Kikumaru, Eiji. Syuichirou, Oishi.   
Grade 10s: Nagi, Asumi. Abumi, Zaku. Himura, Kenshin.   
Grade 11s: Shibayama, Hibiki. Graff, Faus.t Kaguya, Kimimaro.   
Grade 12s: Noin, Lucrenzia. Tomoe, Manx. Maxwell, Duo. Mousy, Dark.  
  
Leaf  
__Grade 9s: Daidouji, Tomoyo. Sohma, Momiji. Hida, Iori. Oyamda, Manta.  
__Grade 10s: Suna, Temari. Aburame, Shino. Uzumaki, Naruto.   
Grade 11s: Peacecraft, Relen.a Minamoto, Kanoe. Tsukishiro, Yukito. Yuy, Heero.   
Grade 12s: Shoma, Rin. Kiyoushi, Ryu. Ishtar, Marik._  
  
"We have great fighters too." Anko said examining both sides. "The weapons specialists are mostly on our side, we have a good number of spirit controllers, a lot of these kids excel in sports and we have a lot of smart students."  
  
"Even if, they still have a lot of the fighters." Kakashi said. "Seto Kaiba. Uchiha Itachi. Shioda Kyosuke. Ishida Yamato. Kunimitsu Tezuka. All of them are hotheads who have extremely rich parents." "That's their downfall." Sai calmly said. "Their parents are stuck in their own world. They ignore their children and buy them everything they want for that is their way of 'Love'. Since the children get everything they want, they think everything is like that and they cannot accept it when they can't get what they want. Our side, however, has a lot of trust since these kids have bonded over the years and their parents don't try to buy their love. They give them true love and that's how we are going to win."  
  
All the other teachers in the room eyed him weirdly. For someone who every student calls a 'Female', Fujiwarano was one of the teachers that the children actually liked. Unlike Anko and Gai. All of Anko's happiness was found in Gai and it made the students hate them.  
  
"He's right." Sandaime agreed with a smile. "They think they will win because their parents will buy them what ever they need but your side has the determination. With a lot of training, your side will win."  
  
"Thanks." Kurenai and her allies said. "Let's get started on a plan."  
  
= = = =  
  
"And there are all the copies of your teams." Iruka said handing Kakashi the pile. Kakashi passed it on to the other teachers. "Are you sure you can do this? I mean your moving kids out of their house without the admin's consent."  
  
"Who cares! They said we can do anything." Anko grinned at the list. "So I train them for Genjustsu, Kurenai for chakra control, Kakashi will handle sports and Taijutsu, Sai spirits and Yon Ninjutsu." The others nodded and smiled. "Let's inform them tonight and move the students around tomorrow."

* * *

Sorry it took so long...{bows in apology} I got writers block and only escaped it now. Well I will get on the omake..chibis.! Well this explains who is in which house. I'm planning something so I thought it'd be good you guys know. About the shopping trip. Le Senza is a store for intimate womens wear. Guys will surely get a nosebleed there. Tenten, Neji, Hatsuharu and Kyou all used Henge so Tenten and Neji could have more shopping time without getting interupted by anyone else since they were transformed to Hatsuharu and Kyou. ok anything else confuse you leave it on the review and I'll answer it. Thanks for reading! 


	12. Omake 1: First Day of Kindergarten

**Disclaimer:** That's it. This is the last time I will write this. I don't own the characters in the story. I own the plot. Caphice?  
  
**Author's note**: use your imagination to picture the scenario in the kindergarten classroom. It's pretty funny. Writers block is back and is trying to take over...it's preventing me from finishing the next 2 chapters that i wanna upload at the same time. booo writers block.   
  
**Note**: _Italics_= students paragraphs "...." talking

* * *

Weakness: Sidestory 1: First day of Kindergarten.

* * *

"Write a paragraph based on your opinion of your first day of kindergarten and how you changed from back then." Instructed Yondaime to the group. "This is due by the end of class."  
  
There was a huge groan from all the students but they got down to work. At the end of the period, the students handed in thier work completed and filed out noisily. Let's read through what our main characters have to say.  
  
Uchiha Sasuke.   
_I don't know why I'm writing this...first day of kindergarten I got swarmed by girls. Itachi just stood there looking at me with a grin then left me to deal with all those girls. I hate him. Sakura was one of those girls and she hit Naruto 5 times on the head when he spoke badly about me. That made me grin but I still hated Itachi for leaving me with all those girls. I stayed away from all the other people. All I know is that someone's pants got pulled down by a dog and our teacher was scary looking. Everything is different now. Now the girls chasing me is an angry mob that wants me dead cuz I was peeping. Heheh.  
_  
Your Son (hahahaha)   
_I hate the first day of kindergarten. First YOU tricked me of getting out of bed saying YOU were going to take me to buy ramen but instead YOU drove me to school. I met Sasuke who was surrounded by a lot of girls. I hated him for that. Sakura-chan was one of those girls and she hit me 5 times for talking bad about Sasuke. Hinata was too shy to talk to me and Tenten and Neji were fighting about why Neji should make friends. Wait Tenten did the talking Neji just stared at her blankly. Lastly, our sensei scared us when he came into the room. He had a lot of scars on his face I even cried. The only thing I did like about the first day of kindergarten was when Kiba's dog, Akamaru pulled down Gaara's pants. And when Anna kicked the Asakura twins on the face. That was funny. I didn't change. Only my appetite did! I can eat more than 15 bowls of ramen in one sitting now! Hinata changed now...so did Sasuke. He's a perv!_  
  
Haruno Sakura.   
_MY HAIR WAS A MESS THAT DAY! No matter how hard I tried to cover up my forehead, it still looked big. My mom took me to school early so she can gossip with all the other parents there. Moms... I met Sasuke that day. He was cute so I wanted him as a friend. Now that bum is a pervert. Kakashi- sensei is to blame for this. I met Naruto that day too. I whacked him a couple of times for dissing Sasuke. Now I regret on hitting him. I should have hit Sasuke instead. I met Hinata and Anna when I went to play in the kitchen. Hinata was shy back then but she's different now. Thank goodness for that. Tenten was yelling at Neji. Neji just stood there. Now those two like each other...whoops. I still remember Gaara's pants being pulled down by Akamaru...he had smiley boxers on. And Anna kicked the twins on the face. Still happens today too. Haha  
_  
Hyuuga Hinata.  
_I was shy back in kindergarten. Me Shy. Now I'm outgoing. I guess being around Sakura, Anna and Tenten changes you a lot. I remember the minute Tenten walked into the classroom we bonded. She still has the same hairstyle as she did back then. When we asked Neji to play with us he said no so Tenten yelled at him until our teacher came. Ibiki-sensei scared us all but I doubt Neji was scared. Tenten clung onto Neji tightly when sensei came in. Neji likes Tenten now...but he's too cowardly to tell her...why did I write that...Oh yeah, Yoh and Hao tied up Anna when they played costume party. Anna was so angry that she kicked both of them in the face. Some things never change.  
_  
Kusanagi Tenten  
_My brother dragged me out of bed, my dad shoved me inside the car then my mom threatened to burn all my stuffed animals if I didn't get out of the car. Good start to a day in my opinion. Not. I was introduced to a shy Hinata and the same old Neji. Hinata changed but Neji's still the same cute heartless jerk he was back then. He's still awfully cute though...those eyes...Still, he made me lose my voice because I yelled at him until Ibiki- sensei came in. I hugged him too tight I think cuz his face became all red. He looked so cute with his face like that. I saw Naruto getting hit a couple of times by Sakura and Anna kicked Yoh and Hao viciously on the face. That was funny but nothing tops Gaara's pants being pulled down revealing his smiley boxers. I wonder if he still has those...I did change a little. I hate pink now. I'm in to the color red, black, and all the shades of blue. Does that count as a change?  
_  
Kyoyama Anna.  
_Tenten was yelling at Neji. Sakura was whacking Naruto. Sasuke was grinning at Sakura. Hinata was shy. Gaara got his pants pulled down. Yoh and Hao suffered a broken nose thanks to my kick in the face. They shouldn't have tied me up. Changes...I didn't change. Yoh and Hao are still the same only taller and they can run faster from me but I can still catch them, Tenten and Neji like each other now but they're too scared to tell each other. Naruto has a bigger appetite that's why I refuse to eat with him. Hinata is more outgoing now. Sasuke is a pervert. A BIG pervert. Kakashi sensei did a marvelous job on brainwashing him.  
_  
Asakura Hao  
_Yoh and I tied up Anna when we were playing dress up. She didn't like the fact we were going to cut her up but that's what magicians do to their assistants right? Even we untied her; she kicked us in the face. It hurt. Then Ibiki sensei came into the room scaring Yoh and me. I wanted to summon the spirit of fire but I didn't want to burn down the school. I should have though...so no more school! Gaara's pants got pulled down by Akamaru. I think Chouji wanted to eat him. I didn't change. I'm still the same prankster as I was before._  
  
Asakura Yoh  
_It was Hao's fault that I got a broken nose from Anna. He told me that we should tie her up so we can saw her in half! It wasn't my fault! Honestly! Anna kicks hard and she still does. That's why she was captain of the girls soccer team every year in grade school. Gaara's pants got pulled down. That was funny but I remember Sasuke glaring at his brother cuz he got swarmed by a lot of girls. Funny, the only time he's ever swarmed by girls now is when they want to kill him. Haha. I changed a bit. I developed feelings for Anna but she still chases me and Hao down when we pull pranks on her. Hehe_.  
  
Hyuuga Neji  
_My father made me go to school and I'm still in school. He said it was fate that decided we had to go to school for most of our lives but now I found out it is our government that dictates us going to school. Mental note: burn down the government. Tenten yelled at me until the teacher came. I found her annoying when she yelled at me like that but I couldn't tell her she was. I wonder why...she looked pretty in her pink vest ...I wonder what made her change from pink and yellow to every shade of blue thinkable and dark colors...Ibiki sensei came in and scared most of us. I was scared too but Tenten hugged me too tight and made all the blood rush to my face. I got a fever after she did that. Sasuke was enjoying the scene of Sakura hitting Naruto on the head and a dog pulled down Gaara's pants. I wonder why Kiba broght Akamaru in class anyways.At least gaara wasn't the only one that got embarised. Anna kicked Yoh and Hao in the face. Did I change? No. Does liking a girl count as a change?  
_  
Sohma Kyou  
_I was homeschooled nn;; so I'm confused on one: what to write and two: why the others as giggling. Did I change? no. My anger changed though. It went from bad to worst._

* * *

OK. Response to the question: how Kyou and Hatsuharu used henge. You see, they go to a school I made up of mostly ninja teachers. With Kakashi as the gym teacher, they will have to learn the basic ninja skills like henge and chakra control. But they still keep the abilities they have in their real animes. I would never take away kyou's ability to transform into an orange cat and have it's veins pop out in anger. I love those shots. I hope that answers the question. 


	13. Asuma Plotting, Yondaime Bleeding, Neji ...

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the songs mentioned in this chapter and the next. They are owned by the artists who sang them and the record companies. And I do not own the cars either.  
  
**Authors note**: gah sorry for the long wait...been busy with swimming and stuff. It's summer after all and my parents want me to be outside not in front of my lovely comp. So I sneak on as much as I can but my brother always boots me off. Oh well new chapter.  
  
**Note**:  
  
"..." talking  
  
[_Italics_] thoughts  
  
= = = = scene change

* * *

Weakness Chapter 11: Asuma plotting, Yondaime bleeding, Neji cooking, and Kakashi rapping.

* * *

"We get the rich and the fighters. This is great." Asuma said lighting up another cigarette. "That bonus is in the bag boys."  
  
"Not completely in the bag." Opposed Treize. "We can't underestimate them. They have a good deal of fighters too not to mention both Hyuugas and an Uchiha."  
  
"The Hyuuga's are a problem but we too have an Uchiha. The prodigy in fact." Orochimaru pointed out. "The only problem is that they have the most accurate students on their side. Hagane Kotetsu, the annoying Kusanagi brats and the Asakura twins."  
  
"But we have the ruthless fighters on our side." Zabuza deduced. "One command from me and my son can kill all of them. We also have Gaara not to mention Seto Kaiba and the rest of the hot heads group."  
  
"Yes," Gai said in a serious tone. Gai was serious for once. He wasn't genki! The horror. "We must train them to be better and more ruthless. To make Kakashi and the rest of them will pay for tying me up and pushing me half way down the hall."  
  
"We have to humiliate them in a way no one will ever forget," Asuma said with evil in his eyes. "Let's plan this out now and train our respective houses to be better."  
  
= = = =  
  
"Neji-niisan!" cried Hinata hauling **SOME** of her bags with her. Naruto still held the rest. "Carry these for me will you!"  
  
"NO! I'm already carrying mine!" Neji yelled behind him.  
  
"Why?!?!" Hinata pleaded.  
  
'Look! I'm carrying school supplies that way a ton. All you're carrying is a bunch of clothing bags. Besides, we're here already."  
  
"Could you guys shut up and just open the door! These things are heavy!" Naruto shouted.  
  
"I can't! My hands are full!" Neji responded.  
  
Thankfully Tenten came from behind Naruto carrying some of her **LIGHTER** bags. Fuji carried her heavier bags. "Why are you guys still out here? Open the door Neji!"  
  
"My hands are full thank you!"  
  
"He won't carry my bags!" Pouted Hinata.  
  
"**SPOILED ROTTEN ASS BRAT!**" Neji yelled.  
  
"**JERK OF A COUSIN!**"  
  
"**MOVE!**" Tenten shouted. She opened the door to their house and got in. "Thanks Fuji senpai."  
  
"Not a problem. I'll put these in your room to save you the trouble." Fuji responded with his lovely smile that makes fangirls die and resurrect again. "Neji, I'll help you when I get back down."  
  
"Thanks." Neji said dropping his bags by the stairs. Naruto dropped all of Hinata's bags on the floor then collapsed on the stairs into a nice peaceful sleep.  
  
"Nice one Hinata. He's out cold." Tenten commented sipping some milk. She gave Neji a glass of water.  
  
"I didn't ask for water." He stated.  
  
"Well sorry. You looked like you needed something to drink so I got you one. Guess I was wrong." She said sarcastically before heading up the stairs avoiding the sleeping Naruto. [_Men!_]  
  
"Thanks." Neji mumbled out and drank the glass of water. [_Refreshing._]  
  
"You really should treat her better you know that Neji." Fuji said grabbing some of his school supplies bag. Neji didn't say anything and followed the older boy to his room.  
  
"Thanks again Fuji-senpai."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
"**WE'RE BACK!!!!!**" Alexiel shouted from the bottom of the stairs. "Eh? What's Yondaime's son doing here sleeping at the stairs?"  
  
"Hinata made him carry most of her bags from shopping so now he's dead tired." Tenten explained from the top of the stairs. "I'm amazed he's till asleep after you shouted like that."  
  
"Same." The other girl replied. "Oi! Ichigo! Zoro! Take him to the couch!"  
  
"Yes your majesty." Ichigo said sarcastically.  
  
"Anything you say your highness." Zoro replied the same way as Ichigo.  
  
"That's Naruto right? I thought he had a lot of stamina. Why is he out cold if he has so much stamina?" Orihime asked gazing toward the slumbering body her boyfriend and Zoro carried towards the den.  
  
"Well," Hinata said coming out of the dining room. "I bought over $1000 worth of clothing alone. And all those shoes are pretty heavy if you pile them up. He carried all of them for me and let's just say all of those bags took a lot of stamina."  
  
"1000 dollars?" asked Sora jaw dropped.  
  
"On clothes alone?" Neji said from the top of the stairs.  
  
"How many bags was he carrying?" Tohru asked extremely curious on how shopping bags could drain all the boy's stamina.  
  
"All those." Hinata pointed to the 115 bags Naruto carried for her. She carried 5. Everyone's jaws fell to the ground. Time to read the thoughts of the people around her.  
  
[_HOLY SHIT! I wish I had all that money and clothes! Damn you Hinata!_] Orihime  
  
[_Spoiled brat..._] Neji [_Someone's probing my mind..._]  
  
[_She blew all that money on clothes? Poor Naruto. Hinata that was cruel._] Tohru  
  
[_I wonder if she'll lend me some of her new clothes..._] Alexiel  
  
[_What the hell is going on?_] Ichigo [_Stupid authoress! Get out of my head!_]  
  
[_Hina-chan you idiot! Spending all that money on clothes when you could have spent most of it on candy! We're deprived of sweets you know! Your not getting you hands on my stash!_] Tenten  
  
[_1000? On clothes! What the hell?!?!_] Zoro  
  
[_Ramen..._] do we have to ask?  
  
"Ahh some of you are back," Kurenai said smiling at her students. She was followed by Anko and Yondaime who also smiled at them.  
  
"How was the shopping trip?" Yondaime asked.  
  
"Hinata overworked Naruto. He's dead asleep in the den." Neji said plainly.  
  
The two female teachers suppressed their laugh with a giant grin while Yondaime shook his head. "No way! That's not possible! Naruto can survive a mere shopping trip!"  
  
"See for yourself." Tenten mocked the older blonde and pointed to the den. She, Neji and Fuji came down from the top of the stairs grins on their faces. The other students of rain house were giggling as they followed Yondaime towards the den.  
  
"Naruto!" Yondaime shouted at his sleeping son. Anko and Kurenai burst out laughing. "Wake up!"  
  
"5 minutes..." Naruto mumbled making Yondaime pop a vein.  
  
"Wake up Naru-chan or else no more ramen forever!"  
  
"Naru-chan?" Hinata asked before laughing her head off at the scene that unfolded. Naruto jerked up from his sleep hitting Yondaime on the nose making the older Uzumaki yell in pain.  
  
"Ittai...Dad what are you doing here? And where am I?" Naruto asked.  
  
"Why, **NARU-CHAN**, your in the Rain house den." Tenten said in a playful, evil voice.  
  
"Yes, Naru-chan, you passed out after carrying my bags." Hinata gave him a peck on the cheek while beaming like Tenten.  
  
'How do you guys know my nickname?" Naruto demanded glaring at the girls and the others giggling behind them. "Wait...**OTOU-SAN! YOU CALLED ME THAT IN FRONT OF ALL OF THEM?!?!**"  
  
The students of rain house laughed their heads off at the sight of the bickering father and son. Anko and Kurenai briefly left but returned to see Naruto chasing his father around the room.  
  
"YON! Quit that! You're ruining my house's den!" Kurenai snapped halting the two blondes and killing the laughter coming out of her students.  
  
"Umm Kurenai-sensei, why did Anko-sensei and Yondaime-sensei come here anyways?" Sora asked the two female teachers.  
  
"Oh I lost a bet with Anko so she came to get her money and Yon just followed us for fun." Kurenai explained as she handed Anko a ten dollar bill. "Oh yeah we, meaning Anko, Yondaime, Sai, Kakashi and I are treating all of you to karaoke tonight. We're drinking so the grade 12's and 11's are driving." Kurenai beamed. The senior grades gave the three teachers death glares but complied to the request. They were teachers after all plus they were treating them out.  
  
"Hold on," Neji interfered. "Why are you guys doing this?" [_and why do I feel like killing you guys right now though I don't know the reason._] he added mentally. Hinata giggled but said nothing.  
  
"Well," Anko started crossing her arms at her chest. "it's our way of saying welcome to the grade 9's and welcome back to you guys."  
  
"Then why aren't the other teachers coming? This kind of thing should be a school thing not just a house thing." Tenten added growing more suspicious on why the five teachers were doing this nice deed. [_They're going to tell us something bad I feel it._]  
  
"**IT'S A NICE DEED FROM US OK! JUST BE HAPPY!**" Anko snapped. [_Nosey brats..._]  
  
"Alright, it's 6:13 right now, we're leaving for the karoke bar at 8 so we can still cook and eat dinner." Yondaime cut in before Anko had a chance to murder Kurenai's students. "Anko, Naruto we best leave for our own houses to inform them."  
  
"Right," Naruto said. He bowed politely to the three teachers before dashing out the door towards his house.  
  
"He's really like you when you we're a little yon," Kurenai said. "Come on grade 10s. Your turn to cook." Tenten, Neji and Hinata groaned as they went into the kitchen Kurenai following.  
  
"8 pm at the parking lot Kurenai." Anko said leaving.  
  
"Let's put our stuff away," Alexiel said and they went up to their rooms.  
  
= = = =  
  
"What are we going to cook?" Tenten asked grabbing one of the aprons. Neji grabbed the "manly looking" apron so he wouldn't have to wear the one with frills on it.  
  
"I say we just order," Hinata said stroking her chin.  
  
"You're paying then." Neji said and Hinata nodded making his jaw drop. [_Spoiled brat!_]  
  
"Since your paying, hina-chan, I want the sashimi platter A from the japanese place along with chicken yakitori, miso soup and salad." Kurenai said beaming at the students.(A/N: {drools} my favourite combo from the local Japanese restaurant near me. {drool})  
  
"How bout I just order pizza?" Hinata said grabbing the phone to order Domino's (don't own). "Wait what toppings should I get?"  
  
"Wait until everyone gets here then order." Tenten said. "But I'll have a small Hawaiian all to myself."  
  
"Make that a large Hawaiian." Neji said. Tenten looked at him questioningly. "We'll split." With that Tenten nodded and took off the apron.  
  
"Ok," Hinata wrote down 1 large Hawaiian, 1 large cheese only on a piece of paper. "You Kurenai sensei?"  
  
"Cheese only." Hinata's jaw dropped. Her teacher liked the same kind of pizza as her.  
  
"Time to ask the others."  
  
= = = =  
  
"And that would be $280." The delivery boy said. Tenten, Neji and Kyou walked back to their house carrying the stuff they and the rest ordered. Hinata paid the delivery boy and followed the others carrying 5 boxes of pizza. Tenten carried the other 5 boxes along with 2 boxes of the cheesy bread. Kyou and Neji split the task of carrying all the beverages and the other stuff they ordered.  
  
"Why did we order this much food?" Kyou asked strain visible on his face.  
  
"We're growing teenagers, Kyou. We need this food." Tenten explained kicking the door of their house. "Open the door! It's us!"  
  
"**FOOD!**" Anna and Luffy exclaimed together immediately dashing to the dining room.  
  
"**OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!**" Tenten shouted from the other side. "You won't get food if you don't open it."  
  
"Quit yelling, Tenten. You'll need your voice for Karaoke." Momo said opening the door. He took some of the stuff from Kyou and Neji. Neji then helped Tenten with her load.  
  
"And no one will help me?" Hinata asked pouting at the doorway.  
  
"Think of this as revenge for what you did to Naruto." Tenten smiled and entered the dining room. "I guess we have to sit together since we're sharing the pizza eh Neji?" she asked mildly blushing.  
  
"Yeah I guess." He responded trying his hardest not to show her he was blushing. "So how are we going to seat Kurenai sensei? Most of us are sharing with someone else."  
  
"Sit beside the person your sharing with. The order doesn't matter today." Kurenai said taking a piece of cheese pizza. "Itadakimasu!"  
  
"Itadakimasu!"  
  
= = = =  
  
"**WHAT?!?**" Hao, Sasuke and Naruto both yelled then turned to their respective house heads...well two of them did at least. "Why didn't you guys buy us Pizza?!?!"  
  
"Look what you did Kurenai!!" Anko shouted.  
  
"It wasn't Kurenai sensei that bought the pizza. It was my treat." Hinata said grabbing Naruto's hand. "Let's go!"  
  
"Soon. Where's Kakashi?" Sai asked. "And who's driving us teachers?"  
  
"I will" Fuji offered. "I have an Escalade so all of you can ride with me and so another person."  
  
"These kids have better cars than us," Anko whispered to Kurenai both thinking of their cars. They hung their heads in shame.  
  
"Dibs on the Gr 10 girls!" Orihime, Jun and Sora said dashing for their Navigators. "Come on girls!"  
  
"See ya there," Tenten said and ran after the two girls followed by the other grade 10s of the other houses.  
  
"NOT FAIR!" Alexiel and Tohru shouted after them. "Noobs then."  
  
"Noobs?" Yondaime asked.  
  
"Noobs: slang for a new person in the society. In this case, the 'Noobs' will be us grade nines." Omi explained to the teachers silencing everyone around him.  
  
"Thank you Omi." Kakashi said finally coming.  
  
"I'll drive my family." Hatsuharu said getting glares from Kyou and Hiro.  
  
"Shotgun!" Hiro shouted before Kyou could yell out the same word. [_DAMN! I'm gonna kill you Hiro!_]  
  
"Let's go already!" whined Anko. She wanted to get this night over with fast. Why did she agree to take these brats to karaoke anyways?  
  
= = = =  
  
"Ya! We got the grand room!" Hinata yelled taking a seat. Sakura sat beside her and signaled Sango to sit beside her. "Any volunteers to sing? Neji-niisan? Tenshi? Naru-kun?"  
  
Tenten and Neji cringed as they sat at a different seat with Kyou separating the both of them. Izumo was glaring at the 'couple' though he knew they weren't together. Yet...[_Just tell each other you like each other you idiots!_] he yelled in his head. [_Saves me and Hinata the trouble of setting you two up!_]  
  
"Kakashi, you're up." Anko said. 

"What?!?! Why me?" retorted the other teacher.

"You were late that's why. Just go." Sai explained. Kakshi got up and walked over to the kareoke machine. he browsed the song titles a weird look on his eyes. He knew none of the songs. Sighing he chose a song called 'Overnight Celebrity' hoping it was sonething good.  
  
_"Oh you think we couldn't do it again...  
  
Twista...Kanye West..."_  
  
"Yes Kakashi sensei!" Anna and Izumo shouted. Hinata started laughing her head off. Kakashi sensei rapping is new. Kakashi tried to keep up with the words. Tenten groaned inwardly. [_damn rap songs....this is going to be a long night..._] she thought forcing a smile at the teacher's antics.  
  
_"She got me hotter than a oven, the way that she talk  
  
Switching to freaky, so I'm loving the way that she walk  
  
You looking good girl, you oughta be in pictures  
  
Listen to me, I see your career going sky high  
  
Taking you home to the crib, in the Chi..."  
_  
"Ahh forget this!" Kakashi said angrily sitting back down at the teacher's table. The students roared but gave him a around of applause. "Since most of you won't go sing, I'll pick the next one and the one that goes nominates the next singer and so forth. and we also choose the song" Kakashi said. The students stiffened. This means they will have to sing. "I nominate the Asakura twins to sing."  
  
"WOOT! Go Yoh! Go Hao!" Tenten cheered. Yoh hesitantly got up and chose a song. Hao followed him and grabbed the mike.  
  
"Let's get this over with..." Hao said as the song started to play....

* * *

Ok I need songs to sing and characters that will sing them. It's up to you guys. You can have up to 5 characters sing at the same time. If you need the list of students who are in the karaoke bar right now, go to the chapter (not the omake) and check out Kurenai's side. And dont worry about Tenten and Neji. I have a Duet with a great song for them next chapter. . 


End file.
